Lotus
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Last Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, SiMin, KyuMin**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

********

* * *

****

**Lee Sungmin**

Aku adalah seorang yeoja yang terpaksa hidup di lingkungan yang tidak pantas di sebut sebagai lingkungan yang aman bagi seorang yeoja sepertiku. Istilahnya lingkungan hitam. Sejak orang tua ku meninggal, aku berusaha semampuku untuk hidup, terpaksa pindah ke lingkungan ini. Bukan berarti aku sama seperti lingkungan ini, lingkungan perjudian, protistusi, tempat para penjahat dan wanita penghibur berkeliaran. Aku Lee sungmin….yeoja yang mesti tegar dalam menghadapi beratnya kehidupan, hinaan, cacian, tak jarang aku dianggap seperti mereka pelacur. Tapi bukan lee sungmin namanya bila aku menyerah, pada keadaan serta jatuh dalam lingkungan hina ini. Biar lah lingkunganku seperti ini asal aku tak seperti mereka. seperti bunga lotus memiliki bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup sangat kotor. Aku pun akan seperti bunga lotus tetap berdiri teguh, dan tak akan menurunkan harga diriku apapun yang terjadi.

**Choi Siwon**

Aku seorang namja kaya, pewaris, serta penerus dari choi coorporatin, hidupku sudah mapan, apa yang aku inginkan aku bisa dapatkan, hanya satu yang tak bisa aku dapatkan lee sungmin….. cih….. yeoja yang mengaku suci, bila saja dia mau menyerahkan tubuhnya kepadaku aku jamin hidupnya akan bahagia….. lee sungmin….. aku janji akan mendapatkanmu

**Jungmo**

Aku jungmo sahabat serta orang yang mencintai lee sungmin. Mencintai seorang yeoja tangguh, yeoja tangguh yang tak terpengaruh dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, bukan dia yang bertekuk lutut dengan orang – orang yang seperti sampah ini, tapi mereka yang bertekuk lutut kepada miniku. Sungmin begitu indah dan cantik, bila dia menyamakan dirinya dengan bunga lotus aku akan menyamakan dia dengan bunga dendalion, karena aku yakin dimanapun dia berada dia membawa sesuatu yang berbeda terhadap sekelilingnya.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Aku pengusaha muda, tak kalah kaya dibandingkan choi siwon, bisa mendapatkan kepuasan dari manapun, tempat protistusi adalah langgananku, tak ada yang tau orang tuaku pun tak tau, sejujurnya aku belum pernah melakukanya Hingga aku bertemu dengan yeoja cantik nan sombong. Pertama kali aku di tolak oleh seorang yeoja apa lagi seperti lee sungmin yang menolak bercinta denganku, aku yakin dia sama pelacurnya dengan Victoria langgananku. Kegigihan seorang lee sungmin menbuat aku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

**Lee Donghae**

Aku sahabat dari namja evi cho kyuhyun, aku juga seorang pengusaha. Pengusaha terhormat yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang pelacur. Lee hyukjae, yeoja cantik yang membuat aku tak memepedulikan apapun karena dia aku mengenal yang namanya cinta.

**Lee Hyukjae**

Seorang yeoja yang demi mencukupi kehidupanya, harus memelacurkan dirinya, hingga dia bertemu dengan lee donghae yang membelinya dan membawa pergi dari lingkungan laknat ini. Serta teman baik lee sungmin, yang paling mengetahui perasaan sungmin.

**Victoria**

Aku salah satu pelacur yang terkenal di tempat pelacuran ini, dan langganan tetapku seorang cho kyuhyun, dia tidak pernah menyentuhku sejak pertama dia memilihku. Aku dianggapnya sebagai seorang noona buatnya, dan aku mengerti sosok dingin, dan angkuh sebenarnya sosok yang rapuh… hanya karena tuntutan dia bersikap seperti itu.

**Author Curcol**

**mianhe bila ini pendek, jast prologe and lagi ri ulang, karena ada kesalahan teknis dan keliatanya hanya chapter 2 saja sebenarnya sudah ampe chapter 4**

**review please gomaw. bagi yang sudah review gomawa ne, masukkan buat ri mian tak bisa balas 1 atu soalnya eorror **


	2. Chapter 2

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, SiMin, KyuMin**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

********

* * *

****

"hay….cantik …berapa tarifmu…."

"mian ajusshi saya bukan yeoja seperti itu, annyong"

"cih…. Sok jual mahal ya…. Aku punya uang, aku akan membayarmu berapapun cantik"

"saya bilang saya bukan PELACUR AJUSSHI, tempat pelacuran di sana, permisi"

GREP

"tidak semudah itu pergi, kau harus memuaskan aku dulu."

BRUK

PAK

JDEUK

"dasar ajusshi mesum, brengsek… itu balesanya bila tak mau dengar orang ngomong"

Hah, selalu seperti ini gak pagi, gak malam ada ajah yang menggangu, aku bukan yeoja murahan dan walaupun aku tinggal di distrik ini bukan berarti aku sama seperti mereka. aku diajarkan oleh lee jungsoo umma untuk selalu baik hati, lemah lembut, dan berpegang teguh kepada apa yang kita pegang, dan lee kangin appa ku untuk belajar untuk kuat dan tidak mudah menyerah. Appa, umma aku merindukan kalian, kalian tak usah cemas aku baik – baik saja di sini, kalian tenanglah disana. Lee sungmin Hwaiting…. Ayo kerja yang semangat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar gang dari distrik tempatku tinggal, aku mengenali lingkungan ini, perjudian, sarang narkoba, protistusi, Lantas tidak membuatku takut malah aku di terima baik oleh mereka dan mereka menghormatiku.

Menurut kalian ini aneh? Iya karena aku pernah menjatuhkan ani bukan menjatuhkan sih hehe, tapi lebih tepatnya em…. Apa yah…..mungkin sifat keras kepala ku dan sifat ku yang pantang menyerah dan tak mudah tunduk kepada orang lain itu yang membuat mereka menghormatiku. Ya mungkin saja. Seperti saat ini.

"Min…berangkat kerja ne?"

"ne, minho-ah… kau mau malak di daerah mana?"

"hehe….. daerah distrik gangnam min"

Hah dasar preman, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kebutuhan hidup semakin sulit didapat profesi apapun dijalani deh, aku pun mendengar suara teriakan heboh dari, samping kananku, aku melihat Nickhun oppa sang Bandar judi sedang senang sepertinya dia menang lagi hari ini.

"oppa….. senang sekali sepertinya? Menang lagi ne?"

"haha….iya ming…"

"taruhan apa oppa? Berapa yang oppa dapat?"

"pacuan kuda ming, hahaha yang pasti cukup buat melamar my vicky lah"

"haha….. traktir aku dong oppa skali – kali, nanti aku bantu deh, buat melamar vicky eonnie"

"beres….. bos"

"hahah….. oppa aku duluan yah annyong"

"ne, hati – hati ming"

Aku berteman dengan orang – orang ini, mereka tak pernah macam – macam kepadaku malah mereka melindungiku.

Nickhun sang Bandar judi, memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Victoria song eonnie pelacur cantik yang ada di rumah protitiusi, mereka sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, kisah cinta yang sedikit memilukan tapi, aku salut dengan mereka berdua bisa saling mengerti dan menerima.

Aku pun terus melangkah menuju bar tempatku bekerja sebagi pelayan, bila pagi aku mengantar susu dan mengantar Koran, siang aku bekerja di kios buah milik nari ajumma, dan kalau malam aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di bar. Sesampainya aku langsung menuju ruang karyawan untuk berganti pakaian, setelah itu melayani tamu yang akan memesan.

Seorang namja tampan sedang memandang angkuh bar yang ada di depanya ini, dia selalu kemari setiap hari, tapi tak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki di dalamnya, dia hanya memandang dan menunggu seseorang keluar dari sana. Choi siwon, pemilik choi corporation, angkuh dan harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Memandang semuanya sampah dan rendah tidak pantas untuknya, anak dari pasangan choi jonghyun dan choi taemin. Appa dan ummanya sangat ramah dan baik, beda dengan anaknya.

Sang namja hanya menlihat bar sesekali melihat jam tangan bermerek yang di kenakannya.

Han

Dul

Set

BRAK

"LEE SUNGMIN KAU DIPECAT"

"tapi tuan….. aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas itu"

"gak ada tapi – tapian, atau kau mau tetap kerja di sini, asal malam ini kau harus melayaniku"

_Hah sampah – sampah ini memang tidak punya harga diri_

"cih…. Jangan harap, baiklah tuan aku akan berhenti daripada harus melayanimu"

"dasar yeoja sok suci….. pastinya kau sering melayani pelanggan bukan?"

"Teserah tuan mau bilang apa, annyong"

Sang pemilik bar marah – marah meneriakan sumpah serapah kepada sungmin dan lalu masuk ke dalam barnya lagi, sedangkan sang yeoja dengan santainya melenggangkan kaki meninggalkan bar tanpa peduli dengan hinaan dan cacian, menurutnya itu makanan sehari – harinya, sedangkan si namja tampan yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian tadi hanya tersenyum karena rencananya berhasil.

PROK PROK PROK

"aksi yang bagus untuk yeoja cantik sepertimu noona"

"siapa kau? Mau apa?"

"aku? Apakah kau tidak mengenalku?"

"haruskah?"

"aku choi siwon pewaris choi corporation"

"oh….orang kaya"

"hanya itu tanggapanmu noona?"

"wae? gak suka? Aku mesti bilang woow gitu sambil kopral?"

"biasanya yeoja saat tau aku siapa akan senang dan bergelayut manja kepadaku noona"

"cih…. Maaf saja aku bukan seperti yeoja yang kau maksud"

"jinjaa? Tadinya aku ingin menawarimu pekerjaan noona, tapi sepertinya kau tidak butuh"

"pekerjaan? Kau menawariku pekerjaan? Perkerjaan seperti apa yang kau maksud? Memuaskanmu tuan?"

"ne, bila kau mau jadi pemuas nafsuku, aku janji akan membelikanmu apartemen mewah serta segala perlengkapanya, dan hidupmu berkecukupan"

"hm….cih orang kaya… aku memang miskin, dan baru saja di pecat, tapi aku masih punya harga diri mian tuan, saya tak tertarik, annyong"

"Cih…. Dasar murahan….. liat saja nanti kau akan datang padaku dan mengemis – ngemis, aku jamin itu"

Teserah mu lah tuan pay pay"

Setelah itu yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan sang namja yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dalam keadaan dongkol, karena di remehkan. Dia pun mengambil hendphonya lalu menelpon.

"….."

"cepat cari tau yeoja yang bernama lee sungmin, kalau perlu keluarkan dia dari pekerjaanya"

"….."

"ne, aku tunggu informasinya paling lambat besok"

PIP

_Cih….. lee sungmin, kau tak akan bisa lolos dariku….aku akan mendapatkanmu, dengan tanganku ini._

Sementara sang yeoja sedang menuju apartemenya, yang berjarak tak jauh dari bar tadi, dia melangkah dengan gontai, lelah, bingung itulah yang di rasakan hingga.

PUK

"min, gwanca?"

"jungmo-ah? Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"sejak kau bertengkar dengan namja tadi, ada apa?"

"aku dipecat di bar, dan dia yah biasalah jungmo-ah, apa lagi"

"sudah aku bilang kan min, kerja lah ditempatku, kau tak akan diperlakukan seperti ini terus"

"ani, jungmo-ah, aku tak mau masuk kerja karena koneksi dan tak enak dengan orang- orang di sana nanti kau malah di gosipkan yang aneh- aneh lagi"

"ish…. Kau terlalu keras kepala ming, aku tak peduli kata mereka apa"

"ne, keras kepala nama tengahku…"

tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai didepan pintu apartemen sungmin, jungmo pun berkata.

"yasudah kau istirahatlah, nanti aku bantu carikan kau kerja"

"ne, gomawa jungmo-ah"

Keesokan paginya, sungmin bangun seperti biasa untuk mengantarkan Koran dan susu kepada pelanggan sayangnya.

"mianhe sungmin, saya sudah tidak membutuhkanmu, kau carilah pekerjaan lain, mianhe jeongmal mianhe"

"ne, ajusshi gwanca….. aku mengerti, gomawa ajusshi sudah mau menerimaku bekerja"

Setelah itu sungmin pergi dari tempat itu, dan orang – orang berbaju hitam keluar dari tempat persembunyianya, dan mendekati sang ajusshi.

"kerja bagus….. ini uang, karena kau telah melakukan tugasmu"

"gomawa tuan…..gomawa…senang bekerja sama dengan tuan kalian"

Kembali kepada yeoja imut seperti kelinci, dia menuju kios buah milik nari ajhumma.

"ajhumma, sungmin datang"

"ne, sungmin ah… ada yang ingin ajhumma katakana"

"apa itu ajhumma?"

"sebelumnya ajhumma mau minta maaf kepada sungmin-ah, karena suami ajhumma shindong ajusshi, dipindah tugaskan oleh kantornya, jadi ajhumma harus ikut denganya, jadi hari ini hari terakhir ajhumma membuka kios ini, dan terakhir mini, kerja disini"

"ani, ajhumma tak usah minta maaf sungmin mengerti kok, semoga ajhumma dan ajusshi sehat selalu ne? dan semoga ajhumma dan ajusshi baik – baik saja ditempat yang baru, gomawa udah mau memperbolehkan mini, kerja disini"

"ne, mini gomawa, mini udah ajhumma anggap anak sendiri kok"

Setelah itu sungmin bekerja hingga sore, setelah itu sungmin berpamitan kepada nari ajhumma kembali ke apartemennya. Tanpa sungmin sadari orang – orang berbaju hitam, serta tuan choi keluar dari persembunyianya.

"sudah puas kalian? Kalian orang- orang kaya brengsek, berani – beraninya mengancam dengan cara seperti itu….. menjijikan"

"bagus….. kerjamu bagus ajhumma, tikus got memang harus diancam baru mau nurut ternyata, apa susahnya sih berkata ia sejak awal? Tak susah kan, toh kalian juga nantinya akan mendapat hasilnya, bila seorang choi siwon sudah berjanji dia akan menepatinya, suamimu dan kau akan pindah ke busan ajhumma"

"…"

Sementara sungmin sedang berjalan santai, sambil berpikir mencari pekerjaan kemana lagi, hingga. Suara mobil menyadarkanya.

Ckiiiiitttttttt

setelah keasadaran sungmin kembali, sang pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya.

"omo….. noona, kau berdarah ayo ikut saya"

**Author Curcol**

**mianhe bila ini pendek, jast prologe and lagi ri ulang, karena ada kesalahan teknis dan keliatanya hanya chapter 2 saja sebenarnya sudah ampe chapter 4**

**review please gomaw. bagi yang sudah review gomawa ne, masukkan buat ri mian tak bisa balas 1 atu soalnya eorror **


	3. Chapter 3

**Previous Chapter**

_Ckiiiiitttttttt _

_setelah keasadaran sungmin kembali, sang pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya._

_"omo….. noona, kau berdarah ayo ikut saya"_

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, SiMin, KyuMin**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

********

* * *

****

**Chapter 2**

"Oppa….. apakah dia baik – baik saja?"

"Ani, yeobo, kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit, lukanya memang kecil tapi harus di jait"

"Baiklah bila begitu, ayo noona ikut kita kerumah sakit"

"Aniyo, tuan dan nyonya, saya tak apa – apa ini hanya luka kecil saja"

" Ani, kau harus segera diobati"

Sungmin pun dibawa oleh pasangan kim kerumah sakit. Sungmin diobati oleh dokter dan biyayanya mereka yang tanggung. Kim yesung and Kim Ryeowook, adalah pasangan suami istri yang sangat baik.

"gomawa tuan dan nyonya kim,"

"jangan panggil tuan dan nyonya panggil saja kami ajusshi dan ajumma, siapa namamu?

"lee sungmin immida."

"kim yesung immida dan ini istri saya kim ryeowook, kalau boleh tau sungmin-ah hendak kemana? Dan kenapa melamun?"

"aku hendak mencari pekerjaan baru ajusshi, karena aku baru saja di pecat dari kerjaanku"

"kebetulan sekali, ajusshi sedang mencari karyawan untuk kerja di café ajusshi, apa sungmin-ah mau?"

"jinjaai ajusshi? Mau sekali"

"baiklah, kalau begitu, besok kau datang saja ke MR café ne"

"ne, ajusshi, dan ajhumma gomawa"

"baik, sekarang sudah malam, biar kita antar ne mini-ah tak boleh pulang sendiri"

"aniya, ajhumma mini gak enak merepoti kalian berdua"

"ani, tak ada penolakan, benar kata wookieii…. Kau seorang yeoja, kajja….. "

Akhirnya, sungmin pun dibawa ke mobil yesung dan ryeowook. Sepanjang jalan wookie bertanya kepada sungmin.

"mini cagi….. kau tinggal dimana?"

"di distrik nongwoon ajhumma"

Kedua pasangan kim kaget mendengar jawaban sungmin, mereka saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum bertanya lagi.

"bukankah itu daerah…."

"ne, ajhumma daerah potistusi, perjudian, dan bisnis hitam. Aku tinggal di salah satu apartemen disana"

"orang tuamu dimana sungmin-ah, hingga kau tinggal di daerah berbahaya seperti itu?"

"mereka sudah meninggal ajusshi"

"kenapa kau memilih tinggal disana?"

"karena apartemen di sana sewanya sangat murah ajusshi, kebutuhan hidup meninggkat dan aku harus berhemat"

"tapi di sanakan berbahaya cagi, apa kau tidak takut? Dan lagi, kau ini yeoja….. apa tidak masalah bila ada yang salah sangka?"

"ne, ajhumma yang salah sangka mah banyak, tapi bagaimana kita menyikapinya saja, seperti bila kita di tuduh susatu, bila kita tak melakukanya tak perlu takut, kenapa mesti takut toh kita tak salah, aku pun sama, aku merasa bukan pelacur jadi yah bila ada yang ngomong miring tentang aku, teserah mereka saja aku mah tidak merasa kok, dibilang bahaya sangat malah, dan kalau ditanya takut? Aku yeoja pasti adalah rasa takut itu, tapi aku di ajarkan untuk tegar ajhumma jadi yah di jalani ajah, dan lagi. Aku belajar banyak hal ajhumma. Belajar hal kecil"

"ne, ajhumma, dan ajhusshi kagum denganmu sungmin cagi….. kau tegar sekali, bila ajhumma di posisimu, ajhumma tak akan berani seperti itu"

"apakah kau tak berniat untuk pindah sungmin-ah?"

"ada sih niatan ajhussi, tapi mungkin nanti bila aku sudah cukup mengumpulkan uang"

**Author Curcol**

**hay hoooo ada yang nanya main pairnya siapa main pairnya jungMin dan Kyumin, karena ri belum tau mau ending sama siapa, masih galau jadi main pairnya 2 itu, dan kenapa sungmin oppa sepertinya santai banget yah menjalani idup kejawab di chapter depan, dan mian bila tak enak membacanya, alurnya emang berpindah - pindah sesuai kapasitas otak author, semoga masih ada yang baca ne **

**review please apakah lanjut atau hapus keputusan reader saja. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previous Chapter_**

"ne, ajhumma, dan ajhusshi kagum denganmu sungmin cagi….. kau tegar sekali, bila ajhumma di posisimu, ajhumma tak akan berani seperti itu"

"apakah kau tak berniat untuk pindah sungmin-ah?"

"ada sih niatan ajhussi, tapi mungkin nanti bila aku sudah cukup mengumpulkan uang"

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, SiMin, KyuMin**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

********

* * *

****

**Chapter 3**

Sungmin akhirnya sampai di depan gang tempat dia tinggal, dia lalu turun dari mobil setelah berpamitan kepada kim ajhumma dan kim ajhussi, saat akan berjalan masuk ke dalam gang itu, sungmin dikejutkan oleh suara.

" .ck… mengaku bukan pelacur, tapi pulang diantar mobil bagus, apa itu namanya, kalau bukan pelacur? Berapa sih yang dia bayar kepadamu? Apa lebih besar dariku?"

_Haiss ini namja dimana ajah nonggol serem ajah kaya bunglon_

"Tuan Choi? Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang stalker? Dan sejak kapan kau ikut campur urusan orang? Seperti ibu – ibu saja ingin tau urusan anak gadisnya kekekek… dan oh ya, sandainya saja kau tadi tidak menampakan dirimu, aku kira kau hantu, oh yah, dan lagi bila kau ingin muncul dalam gelap, lebih dramatisir lah sedikit, annyong"

_Yeoja sialan….. meremehkan seorang choi siwon eoh? Tak akan kumaafkan_

Sungmin melangkah melewati siwon, tapi tangan sungmin di tahan oleh siwon. Dan siwon memeluk sungmin dari belakang.

"Ada apa lagi tuan choi yang terhormat?"

"Jangan mengejeku cagi, atau…."

"Atau apa tuan choi?"

"Atau aku tak akan segan – segan memperkosamu"

"Sebelum itu terjadi, kau akan terima akibatnya dariku.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa…"

BRAK

Setelah sungmin menendang siwon di bagian sensitivnya, setelah itu sungmin membanting siwon ke tanah, dan setelah itu dia berkata.

"Itu yang aku maksud, jangan kau kira aku seorang yeoja dan lemah kau bisa melakukan sepuasmu, jangan harap… aku tak akan tunduk padamu, tuan choi"

"S***t kau yeoja p*****r"

Tanpa peduli siwon yang kesakitan, sungmin pun terus melangkah menuju apartemenya, dia pun disapa.

"Mini eonnie, baru pulang? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

"Ne hyukkie, eonnie baru pulang, dan bertemu namja kaya itu lagi. Dia itu sinting yah?"

"Maksud eonnie choi siwon? Emang dia ngapain eonnie lagi sih?"

"Dia mengancam eonnie hyukkie"

"Dan setelahnya? Kalau liat dari ekspresi eonnie kau pasti memakai jurus mu lagi yah eonnie?"

"Hehe iya aku menendang "itu" nya dan membantingnya"

"Eonnie keren….. seandainya, aku bisa seperti eonnie, aku pasti tak akan ada di sini" kata hyukkie dengan lirih

"Ambil hikmahnya hyukkie, pasti kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu nantinya"

"Aku? Kebahagiaan eon? Yang bener ajah mana ada namja normal yang mau sama pelacur"

"Molla… aku bukan peramal, tapi jangan pesimis gitu lah hyuk, hwaiting…. Aku pulang dulu ne?"

"Ne, eonnie…. Pay pay"

Sungmin pun sampai diapartemenya dia langsung merebahkan dirinya diranjang, lalu tertidur tanpa mandi.

Keesokan paginya, sungmin terbangun karena sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalu jendela, dia pun segera bersiap – siap dan berangkat menuju tempat kerja barunya. MR café. Sesampainya dia di sana, ternyata dia sudah ditunggu oleh yesung ajusshi, akhirnya yesung pun mengenalkan sungmin ke karyawan yang lain.

"Jay, nicole, zhoumi, hyorin, kwon ji yong, and hanry kenalkan ini pegawai baru disini, dan untuk minggu ini dia akan menempati kassir, jadi bantu dia.

"Annyong lee sungmin immida, mohon bantuanya"

"Ne sungmin-ah….. senang berkenalan denganmu"

Setelah perkenala itu sungmin pun menempati kasir dibantu oleh nicole dan henry. Mereka mengobrol ria sambil mengakrabkan diri.

"Eonnie… gimana sih caranya biar kulitku bisa seperti eonnie, mulus dan halus + putih"

"Aniyo…. Aku tak memakai perawatan apapun, aku tak punya cukup uang untuk itu"

"Jinjaa? Pasti eonnie bohong yah?"

"Ani, henry-ah ngapain aku bohong, lagian untuk idup dan bayar apartemen ajah udah ngos ngosan bagaimana bisa perawatan kulit?"

"Mwo….. segitu susahnya kah hidup eon selama ini?"

"Nde, Nicole….hidupku emang berat tapi yah nikmati saja lah…"

"Eonnie kalo boleh tau tinggal di mana"

"Distrik nongwoon"

"MWOYA? Nongwoon?"

"Ne…. tapi eonnie bukan pelacur, sebelum kalian salah sangka"

"Eonnie….. kok bisa sesantai ini sih?"

"Ne, bener kata Nicole, tinggal di daerah kumuh yang em…. Bisa di bilang sarang penjahat dan wanita penghibur kok eonnie santai sekali?"

"Lalu aku mesti bagaimana? Nangis – nangis lebay(?), atau jadi drama queen certain kisah hidupku yang menyedihkan ini? Ani bukan gaya ku seperti itu, hidupku memang dikeliling oleh hal yang tak baik, bukan berarti kita jadi orang yang murung dan merutuki hidup bukan? Masih banyak yang bisa kita nikmati dan syukuri, bukan bererti tinggal di daerah seperti itu lantas kita seperti mereka. kita harus jadi diri kita sendiri meski lingkungan kita seperti itu"

"Eonnie hik,…..hiks…..huaaaaaaa" dari mata yang berkaca – kaca hingga menangis

"Yah….. Nicole kenapa menangis" kata sungmin panic

"Wah… eonnie daebak….. aku salut sama eonnie, gak ada yang bisa seperti eonnie"

"Gak gitu juga sih henry-ah….. Nicole diem dong jangan nangis terus, ntar dikira eonnie nyiksa kamu"

"Hiks….hiks…aku terharu hiks….eonnie bisa setegar itu hiks….hiks….. pasti berat kan eon, banyak yang godain hiks….."

"Ne, banyak…. Tapi yah males ajah nanggepinya, aku anggap angin lalu"

Setelah menjawab itu, Jay, zhoumi, hyorin, kwon ji yong keluar entah dari mana dan mereka berkata

"Noona…. Kau yeoja tangguh, yang pernah aku kenal, suatu keberuntungan bisa berkenalan denganmu" kata jay kepada sungmin.

"Ne, eonnie….. hidup berat dengan segala macam masalahnya, tapi bisa santai, bila orang lain mungkin udah mutusin jual diri atau bunuh diri kali yah"

Sungmin mendapatkan pujian serta dikagumi, oleh teman – teman barunya.

********

* * *

****

Di tempat lain, ada seorang namja yang sedang marah – marah di telepon.

"BAGAIMANA BISA YEOJA ITU DAPAT PEKERJAAN? PADAHAL TIKUS- TIKUS ITU SUDAH KALIAN SUAP BUKAN?"

"….."

"POKOKNYA AKU TAK MAU TAU, CARI TAU SIAPA YANG MEMPEKERJAKAN DIA, BESOK LAPORANYA SUDAH ADA DI MEJA, MENGERTI?"

"…"

PIP

_Sialan….. siapa yang berani – berani melawan choi siwon? Siapa yang berani mempekerjakaan yeoja sialan itu? _

Keesokan harinya di ruang direktur choi siwon.

"Apakah kau sudah menyelidiki siapa yang mempekerjakan yeoja itu seung hyun?

"Ne, tuan….. semuanya ada di berkas ini silahkan lihat"

"Ne…. kau boleh keluar.

Choi seung hyun tangan kanan sang tuan besar choi pun keluar menyisahkan sang choi siwon yang sedang membuka map berisi siapa orang yang telah mempekerjakan sungmin.

_Hyungie….. kenapa kau harus ikut campur?_

Langsung saja siwon menggambil handphonenya, dan dia menelpon seseorang.

_"Yoboseo"_

"Hyungie…"

"_Si…siwonnie? Wae?_

"Bisakah kita bertemu hyung"

_"Ne, di tempat biasa"_

"Ani, aku tak mau di cefe mu hyung"

_"Em….baiklah café la coste 1 jam lagi"_

"Baiklah"

Setelah itu siwon langsung buru – buru cabut dari kantornya menuju café la coste. Sesampainya dia disana dia mencari tempat duduk yang jarang di lewati orang, sambil menunggu hyungnya, dia mengingat – ingat kejadian dulu.

**Flashback On**

_"Hyungie…. Saranghe"_

_"Mwoya? Ani wonnie, ah kita ini saudara"_

_"Ani, aku tak pernah mengganggapmu saudara, hyungie"_

_"ani, aku masih normal dan menyukai yeoja, aku sudah memiliki kekasih wonnie ah, mianhe….."_

_"Hyungie…"_

**Flashback Off**

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak siwon,dan dia berkata.

PUK

"Mian telat, sudah lama?"

"Ani, baru saja, duduk hyung"

Selama hampir satu jam tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka hingga.

"hyung…. Apakah pernikahaanmu bahagia?"

"ne, aku bahagia dengan pernikahanku dan aku beruntung memiliki istri seperti wookie, walau kami tak bisa memiliki anak tapi kami sangat bahagia, wae wonnie?"

"Ani, hyung, aku cemburu dengan wookie noona, hyung…. Kenapa kau memepekerjakan lee sungmin?"

"memang kenapa? Apa hubunganmu dengan lee sungmin?"

"….."

"Kau tak pernah berubah wonnie… selalu saja seenaknya sendiri, sungmin karyawanku, dan dia bukan yeoja gampangan seperti yang selama ini menjadi pelarianmu, sadarlah, hadapi semuanya, jangan seperti ini. Taemin noona yeoja, kau memperlakukan semua yeoja seperti sampah lalu ummamu sendiri?"

"….."

"Hyung memang gak pantas untuk ngomong begini… hyung ini pamanmu wonnie, hyung memang hyung tiri appamu, tapi hyung mau yang terbaik untukkmu, sudahlah lupakan masa lalumu, aku memiliki hidupku sendiri dan kau carilah kebahagiaanmu, pacari lah yeoja lupakanlah hyung, arra? Bila kau macam – macam dengan sungmin, jangan salahkan hyung bila kau dikirim appamu ke London. Annyong"

Setelah itu yesung meninggalkan siwon, yang masih pada posisi awal, tak berapa lama diapun meninggalkan café la coste menuju apartemenya. Sesampainya dia diapartemenya, siwon dikejutkan oleh kedua orang tuanya choi jonghyun dan choi taemin, yang sedang duduk santai menunggu kedatagan sang anak pulang.

"Appa, umma? Kenapa kalian kemari?"

"Tak sopan, memang salah bila appa dan umma kemari?"

"aniya, hanya saja bukan appa sibuk dengan bisnis kita di jepang, lalu kenapa kembali ke seoul?"

"Appa ada urusan denganmu, wonnie. Jangan kau kira appa di jepang, jadi tidak tau keadaan anaknya di seoul. Appa tau yang kau lakukan, dan appa malu sangat malu, karena appa dan umma tak pernah mengajarimu seperti ini… appa menunangkan kamu dengan anak rekan kerja appa, dia cantik dan berpendidikan, mulai besok, kau akan bertemu denganya. tak ada penolakan arra"

"arraseo appa"

**Author Curcol**

**Wkwkwk... tiba tiba ada cerita aneh muncul, mian ri juga gak tau tiba - tiba ini ide muncul begitu saja wkwkwk tp yang jelas ini chapter kesukaan ri, meurut reader? lanjut apa gak ne? **

**review please apakah lanjut atau hapus keputusan reader saja. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previous Chapter_**

_"Appa ada urusan denganmu, wonnie. Jangan kau kira appa di jepang, jadi tidak tau keadaan anaknya di seoul. Appa tau yang kau lakukan, dan appa malu sangat malu, karena appa dan umma tak pernah mengajarimu seperti ini… appa menunangkan kamu dengan anak rekan kerja appa, dia cantik dan berpendidikan, mulai besok, kau akan bertemu denganya. tak ada penolakan arra"_

_"arraseo appa"_

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, SiMin, KyuMin**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

********

* * *

****

**Chapter 4**

**Nickhun POV**

Aku seorang namja perantau asal Thailand yang mencoba peruntunganku di korea lebih tepatnya seoul, sayangnya bukan nasib baik yang aku dapatkan malah nasib sial. Nasib sial yang memeprtemukanku dengan yeojachinguku Victoria song, sama sepertiku dia juga perantau asal cina, pertama kalinya bertemu dia adalah saat menginjakan kaki di seoul aku mengalami perampokan, dimana semua semuanya ludes dan untungnya, paspor ku tak raib, karena aku taruh di mantel yang aku kenakan, saat itu aku dalam keadaan babak belur setelah kecurian, dan pada saat itu hujan turun. Aku melihat dia dengan payung putih transparan mendekatiku dan berjongkok dan berkata?

"Gwancana….. kau akan baik – baik saja, jangan khawatir"

Setelah itu aku tak ingat apa – apa lagi, karena aku pingsan. Keesokanya, saat aku sadar. Aku berada di sebuah kamar nuansanya merah marun seperti tempat pasangan bercinta entah lah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan tepat dugaanku benar, karena di salah satu rak ada banyak benda – benda seperti sex toy. Aku mendengar suara.

"Ah…kau sudah sadar, apakah sakit"

"Aniya…. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, kalau boleh tau tempat apakah ini?"

"Ini tempat pelacuran, aku sudah meminta ijin "madam" untuk merawatmu"

"….. kenapa kau bisa membawaku kemari?"

"Menurutmu, aku punya cukup uang, untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit?"

"Setidaknya, bukan tempat pelacuran, nickhun imnida"

"Tak ada tempat lain, ini rumahku, Victoria song imnida"

"Mwo? Kau tinggal di sini? Apakah kau…..?"

"ne, aku perantauan sama sepertimu, dan aku bekerja di sini sebagai pelacur, karena aku butuh duit."

"kenapa tidak bekerja di tempat lain?"

"Karena tidak ada yang akan menenerima perantau, perantau hanya dianggap no 2"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi antara aku dan dia. Dia adalah orang pertama yang ku kenal serta cinta pertamaku.

Seminggu setelahnya luka – lukaku sembuh, aku cukup mengenal daerah situ, serta aku mengenal "madam" dia yeoja yang sangat cantik dia bisa di bilang ibu/ mucikari….yah seperti itu lah, dia sangat baik, aku juga akrab dengan semuanya di sana. Aku pun memutuskan peruntunganku di judi, walau bukan pekerjaan halal tapi yang pasti aku bekerja. Seperti dia bilang, bagi seorang perantau untuk dapat pekerjaan di seoul sangat susah.

Semakin lama aku dan Vicky semangkin dekat, aku sering ke tempat pelacuran menemui dia, dia memang belum menjadi idola saat itu. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan mengajak vic menjadi yeojachinguku.

"Vic….."

"Ne, oppa wae?"

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Tapi aku seorang pelacur oppa"

"Ne, oppa tak peduli, bukankah kita sama, sama-sama perantau dan sama – sama harus menjalankan hidup yang tak layak seperti ini?"

"Ne, oppa benar… "

"Saranghae victoria song"

"nado saranghae"

Kita berpacaran hampir sebulan lamanya, dan selama itu aku tak pernah macam – macam kepadanya, aku menjaga dia. Kita saling mengerti dan memahami tanpa kita harus bebicara satu dengan yang lainnya. Hingga saat itu vic memintaku.

"Oppa….. jadikan aku milikmu"

"Mwo? Kenapa tiba – tiba vic?"

"Ayolah oppa… "madam" memintaku untuk memuaskan pelanggan besok malam, dan dia orang kaya"

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?"

"Itu permintaannya oppa, bukan mauku atau madam"

Akhirnya aku melakukannya dengan vic. Itu malam pertama kami, dan aku adalah orang pertama yang menjadikan dia miliku seutuhnya.

"Op…oppaaaaaa….. aku mencintaimu"

"ak…akhuuuuu jugaaaa babyyyyy…."

"opppphaaaaaa… ohhhhhhh…morrreeee opphaaaaa"

"ne…..babyyyyyy…"

"fasterrrrrr oppphaaaaa…."

Erangan demi erangan terjadi di kamar yang berpenerangan remang – remang, dimana 2 orang berbeda gender saling menyalurkan cinta dan hasrta mereka, hingga pagi.

Itu pertama dan terakhir kali aku bercinta denganya, setelah itu dia mendapat pelanggan pertama seorang pewaris bernama cho kyuhyun bagaimana aku tau namanya, vic yang menceritakan, dan dia bilang namja itu tak melakukan apa – apa terhadanya, mereka hanya mengobrol biasa, sekali – kali aku jega pernah berkenalan denganya, entah lah tapi yang aku lihat dia sosok namja yang hangat dan rapuh bila bersama ku dan vic, tapi bila dia berhadapan dengan orang lain sosok hangat dan rapuh seketika berubah menjadi dingin dan angkuh.

Pelanggan berikutnya seorang ajhussi mesum, yang melakukan secara kasar hingga aku tak tega melihatnya, tapi mau dikata apa aku tak bisa apa – apa, karena sejak "madam" tau aku dan dia jadian aku di batasi oleh bertemu dia. Dan "madam" memberiku syarat yang cukup berat tapi aku dapat keyakinan terbesara dari seorang yeoja imu dan cantik. Yeoja tangguh dan baik hati, yang telah menolongku dari kegalauanku. Dia lee sungmin yeoca cantik, yang tak seharusnya tinggal di daerah ini, yeoja cuex yang entah bagaimana menjalani hidupnya yang berat sesantai itu? Yeoja yang memberikan aku banyak dukungan, dia seperti malaikat ani malaikatku hanya vic, dia seperti dendalion kemanapun angin membawa dan menerbangkan dia, kemanapun dia tumbuh dia akan memberi keindahan, sama seperti sungmin dimanapun dia berada, kemanapun dia akan melangkan dan menetap dia akan membawa perbedaan dan rasa aman. Dia pernah berkata.

"Oppa…..gwanca?"

"gwancana mini….."

"terlihat seperti orang mati, dari pada baik – baik saja, jangan begitu oppa nanti Victoria eonnie di bawa kabur loh"

"SUNGMIN… jangan doain yang jelek dong"

"hahaha….. gak doain, kenyataan tampang oppa jelek banget…. Ayo semangat jangan menyerah oppa"

"gmana gak menyerah syarat itu berat sekali dan lagi apa bisa?"

"oppa pasti bisa, gak peduli berapa tahunpun, hati oppa selalu ada bersama Victoria eonnie, dan vic eonnie hanya milik oppa, mungkin sekarang oppa tak bisa bersama denganya, tapi nanti oppa akan bisa bahagia bersamanya, jangan menyerah oppa… kiamat belum akan datang secepat itu kok"

"dasar kamu… gomawa ne mini"

"ne, oppa"

Sungmin benar berapa tahunpun, aku akan berusaha untuk meluluskan syarat dari "madam" Karena aku untuk Victoria dan Victoria untuk Nickhun seorang dan selamanya. Aku tak boleh menyerah. Sejak saat itu aku bekerja keras memenangkan perjudian, sungmin dan kyuhyun 2 orang yang bertolak belakang ini telang aku anggap dongsaengku, dan aku berharap bisa mengenalkan mereka suatu saat.

**Nickhun POV End**

********

* * *

****

**Victoria POV**

Aku seorang yeoja perantauan asal cina, memiliki namjachingu sama sepertiku seorang perantauan bedanya dia dari Thailand. Pertama kali melihat dia terkapar tak berdaya setelah di rampok dalam keadaan huja – hujan itu, benar – benar kasihan. Aku pun membawaku ke "rumahku" yah tempat pelacuran ini"rumahku" karena 1 hari sejak aku menginjakan kaki di seoul, aku ditipu seorang ajusshi yang menawarkan aku sebagai seorang model, nyatanya semuanya tipuan, setelahnya aku ditolong "madam" dan bekerja lah aku di tempat pelacuran ini. Semakin mengenal nickhun oppa, aku merasakan benih – benih cinta dan bertapa senangnya, ternyata dia mencintaiku juga, menerima aku apa adanya, sabar dan pengertian. Dia sosok tampan yang tak pernah mempermasalahkan pekerjaanku, dia menerimanya. "madam" akhirnya tau hubunganku dan dia, "madam" memberikanku syarat bila oppa bisa menang perjudian sebesar 100.000.000 won (kali 9rupiah ajah deh yah). Oppa bisa membawa keluar aku dari sini, aku akan bebas. Sayangnya sampai syarat itu ada aku dan dia tak boleh pesimis dengan syarat yang diajukan "madam" tapi kyu pernah berkata padaku.

"Noona….. aku pernah bertanya kepada hyung, apa dia mau aku bantu, tapi dia menjawab tidak… dan dia berkata, _mungkin sekarang aku dan dia tak bisa bersama, tapi nanti aku yakin akan bersama dengannya, dan aku ingin mengumpulkan dari usahaku sendiri. Berapa tahun, puluhan tau ataupun ribuan tahun sekalipun, aku akan melewati ini denganya. sebelum aku mati aku akan mengabulkan syarat dari "madam"_

" Benarkah?..." tanpa sadar cairan bening jatuh dari mataku dan, kyu pun mengusapnya dia berkata.

"Noona jangan menangis, noona beruntung mendapatkan hyung, dia itu lelaki sejati, dia benar – benar mencintai noona… jangan menyerah ne? aku saja iri melihatnya"

"haha…. Kau bisa saja kyu, apa yang perlu kau iri, mau juga aku yang iri denganmu"

"nah, gitu kan bagus…..noona terlihat cantik bila tertawa"

Ne, kyuhyun benar…. Aku juga harus berusaha di sini, aku tak boleh menyerah dan pesimis. Aku yakin oppa berusaha keras.

**Victoria POV End**

********

* * *

****

**Author POV**

Hari itu tempat pelacuran rame, lebih tepatnya heboh sih….. karena sang namja tampan datang buru – buru untuk menemui yeojachingunya dan "madam" untuk menyelesaikan sayarat dari si "madam"

"Madam… ini prasyarat yang madam minta untuk aku bisa bersama dengan Vicky"

"Ne, gomawa" dan amplop itu diambil "madam" dan Victoria di tarik "madam" mendekati Nickhun

"Vic, sekarang kau bebas….. bahagialah bersama Nickhun, ne…dan "madam" sangat menyayangimu seperti kau anak "madam" sendiri….. "

"Hiks…. "madam", gomawa ne….. "madam" udah aku anggap umma sendiri yang menjagaku"

"hiks….hiks….berbahagialah kalian….. saya seperti seorang umma yang akan menikahkan anaknya ne?"

"haha…. Madam, gomawa ne….. baiklah aku dan vic akan meninggalkan seoul dan aku akan menikahi vic"

"ne, dan bawala ini….."

"tapi itu kan?"

"ne…. kalian yang membutuhkanya, sebenarnya madam hanya ingin melihat seberapa besar kesungguhan nickhun kepada mu Vicky….. dan ternyata dia benar – benar serius, jadi semoga kalian berbahagia ne?"

Setelah itu pasangan ini meninggalkan rumah pelacuran dan entah pergi kemana.

**Author Curcol**

**emang kg ada hubunganya sama chapter sebelumnya, karena ada yang meminta cerita cinta khuntoria yang memilukan seperti apa aku buat deh, memilukan tidak? lanjut or apus? **

**mau balas yang sudah review **

**dewi. : ne kyumin, belom nonggol cingu, tap nanti di keluarin kok, gomawa sudah review ne**

**review please apakah lanjut atau hapus keputusan reader saja. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, SiMin, KyuMin**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

********

* * *

****

**Chapter 5**

**Author POV**

Seorang namja tampan dengan senyum jokernya, sedang mengendarai mobil menuju restoran tempat bertemu dengan calon tunanganya, sang namja tanpa sengaja melihat sesorang yang familiyar yang sedang berjalan santai di samping kiri dekat sebuah toko buku. Dia pun meminggirkan mobilnya, lalu turun dari mobil, lalu mendekati sosok itu dan menariknya, sosok yang di tarik kaget karena tiba – tiba dia di tarik begitu saja.

"Wae?" hanya merespon dengan dingin

"Itukah responmu bertemu dengan sunbae yang sudah lama tidak bertemu kim kibum?"

"Dan apakah itu perlakuan seorang choi siwon kepada hoobenya, setelah sekian lama tak bertemu? Kasar?

_Hah…..kenapa sih kau tak brubah bummie ah, tetap dingin…. Kepada siapapun._

"Aniya, yasudah kau ikut aku"

"Shiroo"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan bummie"

_Bummie? Choi siwon panggil aku bummie how sweet….. tapi dia kenapa yah tiba – tiba manis? Salah minum obat?_

Siwon pun menarik kibum ke dalam mobilnya, dan mengemudikanya seperti orang gila.

"kita mau kemana?"

"Ntar juga kau tau"

"Berhenti"

"Apa?"

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI TUAN MUDA CHOI, YANG TERHORMAT"

Akhirnya siwon pun meminggirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan, dan kibum langsung meleset keluar.

"Kibum tunggu"

"Ada apa lagi siwon hyung?"

"Kau ikut denganku, tak akan lama…"

"Huh….. kau tak pernah berubah hyung tetap angkuh dan menyebalkan…"

"Tolong ikut aku sebentar kibum-ah…"

"baiklah"

Setelah itu kibum kembali masuk kedalam mobil bersama siwon, dan siwon pun menjalankan mobil kembali menuju rumah orang tuanya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Membatalkan pertunanganku"

"kenapa aku diajak?"

"Karena kau penyebab aku membatalkan pertunangan ini"

"Maksudmu hyung? Aku tak mengerti"

Akhirnya siwon kembali menghentikan kendaraanya di pinggir jalan kembali.

"aku mencintai seorang namja, mangkanya aku ingin menolak pertunangan ini"

"Hmm…. Seorang choi siwon yang angkuh dan menggangap semuanya sampah, yang bisa berbuat semaunya, memberhentikan seorang yeoja yang tak punya salah apa –apa mengatakan dia mencintai seseorang manusia? Wow amaizing"

"Hah…. Sepertinya aku tak perlu nanya lagi kau tau dari mana, Ne, aku mencintaimu bummie, saranghae" siwon berkata dengan lirih

"MWOYA? Jangan bercanda hyung itu tak lucu"

"Aku tak bercanda bummie, sejak saat kita masih sekolah dulu, kau terlihat dingin kepada semua orang, membuat aku tertarik kepadamu, saat itu aku baru saja patah hati di tolak seseorang. Aku memperlakukan lee sungmin, karena dia mirip denganmu, err…tidak terlalu mirip sih, karena kau sangat dingin tapi aku tau kau sangat baik, sedangkan dia kebalikan darimu dia sangat kuat dan perhatian dengan sekelilingnya, sehingga membuat aku terobsesi denganya karena dia tak beda jauh denganmu bummie….."

"Aku tak menyangka mendengar cerita tak masuk akalmu itu hyung, pasti itu akal – akalanmu saja kan hyung? Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan hyung?"

"liat mataku bummie? Apakah aku berbohong padamu?"

Bummie melihat mata siwon, dan dia melihat kebenaran di mata itu dia pun tak bisa berkata – kata lagi

"kajja….. kita sudah terlambat, lebih baik pakai sabuk pengamanya lagi bummie"

Sepanjang perjalanan hingga sampai tak ada percakapan lagi anatara mereka berdua. Siwon pun membawa bumi masuk kedalam rumahnya.

BRAK

"YAK, CHOI SIWON…. TAK BISAKAH KAU SOPAN SEDIKIT"

"Mianhe appa….."

"Kenapa kau kemari? Appa sudah menyurhmu ke restoran untuk bertemu dengan tunanganmu, dan hay siapa dia?"

"Appa, aku ingin menolak pertunangan ini appa, aku tak pernah mencintai yeoja, yang aku cintai itu namja dan dia orang yang wonnie cintai selama ini"

Sebelum menjawab choi jonghyun sempat tersenyum dan akhirnya dia berkata.

"Ne, appa tau, bila anak appa ini tak bisa jatuh cinta dengan yeoja… appa tak akan memaksamu untuk bertunangan wonnie….. appa senang kau akhirnya mengakui kepada appa dan sekaligus membawa calon untuk appa dan ummamu"

"Jinjaa appa? Lalu bagaimana dengan umma?"

"umma juga sudah tau kok wonnie….. dan appa yakin umma senang menerima calon menantu semanis dia"

"MWO? Hyung calon menantu? Maksudnya apa ini?"

"maksudnya, bummie akan menjadi "istriku" dan menjadi menantu appa dan umma, maukan?"

"ta…tapi kan? Hyung….. jangan aneh – anh deh"

"Kim Kibum di depan ayahku, aku ingin mengatakan saranghae….. mungkin aku orang yang angkuh dan sombong seperti yang kau katakana, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, mian bila aku tak romantic, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku ani "istriku" apakah kau punya perasaan yang sama kepadaku bummie?"

"a..ak..akuuu maauuu hyung…. Aku juga mencintaimu sejak dulu, hanya saja aku tak tau bagaimana mengatakan padamu, kau sendiri saja susah didekati… nado saranghae"

"Ajusshi…. Kim Kibum imnida, Apa tak malu punya anak dan emm calon menantu sesama jenis?"

"aniya, kenapa mesti malu….. bukankan hubungan seperti ini wajar? Dan lagi, asal wonnie bahagia appa dan umma bahagia kok, oh ya bummie-ah jangan panggil ajusshi, panggil saja appa dan umma, kalian kan akan menikah"

"ne, appa….."

Seminggu kemudian, siwon dan kibum menikah di amerika dan berbulan madu keliling eropa, dan sejak saat itu dia tak menggangu sungmin lagi.

**Author Curcol**

**yaaaaa... ending dari siwon, gaje banget yah dan mian bila pendek, next chapt janji keluarin kyumin tapi melom ada moment2x romantisnya baru ketemu pertama kalinya. **

**mau balas yang sudah review **

**dewi. : next chapt ada kyumin tp blum ada kyumin moment cingu**

**18thOfMay: mianhe kalo feel nya kunthoria kurang dapet, yesung umurnya disini akhir 30 masuk 40 lah, semoga cingu puas dengan jawaban diatas kenapa siwon terobsesi dengan sungmin, kyumin next chapter**

**Song Hye Hoon: iya cingu memang rada2x neh, dr kemaren aku juga liatnya cuman 2 chap doang padahal aku udh masukin ampe 4, review dari cingu dan yang lain masukan buak author juga jadi gomawa ne cingu,aku juga bingung cingu setaip bikin ff kalo ada siwon dengan karakter jahat, jahatnya gak ketulungan padahal aku suka semua member suju tanpa kecuali hehe malah curhat.**

**review please, review kalian masukan buat ri, apakah lanjut atau hapus keputusan reader saja. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, KyuMin**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Author POV**

"Nickhun oppa, Victoria eonnie, chukae ne….. untuk pernikahanya"

"ne, gomawa mini….."

Sungmin sempat bercakap cakap dengan pasangan khuntoria yang baru saja melangsungkan janji suci mereka, dan sekarang mereka sedang merayakan pesta pernikahan mereka di sebuah taman yang sederhana. Obrolan mereka terputus karena seorang namja mendekati mereka dan memberi selamat kepada mereka.

"Vic noona, nick hyung chukae ne….. semoga langgeng… "

"ne, kyu gomawa, kau datang bersama temanmu ne?"

"naneum Jung Donghae imnida, bangeupta"

"Jung donghae, anak dari pasangan Jung yang sukses di bidang advertaising itu kan?"

"Ne, hyung benar….. tapi aku memilih mengurus bisnis retoran hyung, mulai dari bawah lagi"

"wah keren… anak muda memang seharusnya begitu"

"Hyung, kaya yang sudah tua saja"

"yasudah donghae-ah selamat menikmati hidangan yang ada ne"

"Ne hyung….. kalau begitu kyu aku ke sana duluan ne"

"Ne, hae hyung"

Setelah itu hae meninggalkan kyu beserta pasangan penganti.

"wah…. Hyung akan bulan madu dimana?"

"Paling aku akan membawa Vicky ke Thailand untuk di kenalkan kepada orang tuaku, setelah itu teserah babyku ini saja mau dimana tinggalnya"

"wah…baguslah hyung kalau begitu, aku doakan yang terbaik ne"

Percakapan demi percakapan antara kyuhyun dan khuntoria couple menyisahkan seorang yeoja kelinci yang dia diacuhkan hingga.

"Ah….ya, kyu…. Kenalkan ini lee sungmin"

"Lee sungmin inmida"

"Cho kyuhyun imnida, pelacur juga sama seperti vic noona?" dengan gaya angkuh dan dinginya"

"ha? Maksudnya?"

Sementara pasangan khuntoria sudah saling menatap mendengar perkataan kyu yang sembarangan itu

"Aku bilang kau pelacur juga sama kaya vic noona? Kau lumayan juga, berapa tarifmu lumayan kan pengganti vic noona?"

Sungmin yang mendengar kata – kata kyu tak habis pikir bisa – bisanya dia berkata seperti itu, sementara dia bersikap ramah kepada vic noona dan nickhun oppa, benar- benar berkepribadian ganda. Lalu diapun bertindak

"Hiaaaatttttttt….BUAK" (bayangin adegan tendangan geum jan di yang nendang go jun pyo di drama bbf yah)

BUAK

DUK

"JAGA OMONGANMU TUAN CHO, KITA BARU SAJA KENAL, BILA KAU TAK KENAL JANGAN ASAL NGOMONG"

Setelah itu sungmin meninggalkan cho kyuhyun yang jatuh terkapar dengan tampang baboo, karena mendapatkan tendangan memutar dari sungmin, lalu.

"kyu…. Kau baik – baik saja?"

"noona, siapa sih yeoja sialan itu?"

"Kyu…. Itu salahmu, dia bukan sepertiku yang pelacur, dia yeoja baik – baik yang terpaksa tinggal di daerah tempat kami kyu"

"Ne, kyu…. Dia itu orangnya baik, tapi bila berurusan dengan ini biasanya dia akan cuex hanya saja kau keteraluan tadi, yah terima akibatnya saja lah"

"Aku tak mengerti noona, bila dia bukan seperti noona yang pelacur kenapa bisa kenal kalian?"

"Sungmin itu tinggal di apartemen kumuh itu kyu, dia bukan dari kalangan cukup, untuk kehidupan sehari harinya saja dia harus bekerja keras, mangkanya noona dan hyung mohon, minta maaflah karena kau yang salah"

"Ne, sama sepertimu yang sudah noona anggap dongsaeng, Sungmin lah yang sudah membuat Nickhun oppa berjuang keras kyu. Sungmin itu bukan sembarangan yeoja, walaupun terlihat tegar, cuex, sombong, tapi dia juga butuh perhatian"

"Dia itu seperti bunga lotus"

"bunga lotus hyung? Wae?"

"Bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor, Lee sungmin pun begitu cantik, dan indah tapi lihat dimana dia tinggal di tempat kumuh yang bisa di bilang tak layak untuk yeoja seperti dia. Tapi dia sama skali tak sombong, dia malah bersikap baik kepada kita bukan?"

"ne, hyung"

Setelah itu mereka bercakap – cakap lagi seperti biasa, sementara kyu sambil berbincang dia pun memikirkan kata – kata hyung dan noonanya

_Benar aku yang salah, aku akan meminta maaf kepadanya._

* * *

Sementara tak jauh dari sana, seorang namja ikan sedang memperhatikan hidangan yang akan dia ambil, tanpa sengaja tatapanya melihat pemandangan indah sesosok yeoja cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan sebuah senyuman manis tapi sayang tatapan matanya terlihat kesedihan. Tatapan itu mengarah kepada kedua pasangan pengantin. Pemikiran demi pemikiran berkecamuk di kepala donghae.

_Apakah yeoja itu mencintai nickhun hyung yah? Atau __apa nickhun kekasih yeoja ini yang di rebut vic noona yah?_

Itu pemikiran – pemikirannya hingga dia mendengar obrolan yeoja cantik itu dengan yeoja lainnya.

"Hyukkie….wae? kau tak senang dengan pernikahan vic noona?"

"senang lah eonnie, masa gak senang"

"Ne, terlihat dari senyumanmu itu, tapi matamu tidak bisa bohong hyuk"

"Sungmin eonnie kau selalu "menelanjangiku" kenapa sih kau tau?"

"haha…. Serem yah bila kau berkata seperti itu, Park Hyukjae kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama bukan? Wajar bila aku tau tentangmu, kita ini kan teman….. "

"gomawa ne eonnie, sudah mau menjadi sahabat dari pelacur sepertiku…aku iri dengan vic eonnie, mini hyung"

"wae? apa karena kau takut tak bertemu dengan pangeranmu?"

"nde, eonnie"

"Hyuk, jangan menutup hati dan matamu, percayalah pangeranmu akan datang menjemputmu, dan lagi bisa saja bukan pelangganmu, atau entahlah siapa bisa menjadi pangeranmu? Kau hanya perlu percaya dan yakin hyuk, arra"

"arraso eonnie, gomawa ne"

Setelah itu 2 yeoja cantik itu meninggalkan tempat mereka mengobrol dan mendekati tempat hidangan yang tersedia untuk makan.

_Jadi namanya Park hyukjae? Nice name, hyukkie panggilan yang manis….. hyukkie aku akan menjemputmu….. akulah pangeranmu._

**Author Curcol**

**yeeee kyu mulai nonggol hehe, walaupun belom ada kyumin moment yang romantisnya sih, tapi setidaknya udah keluar, Ri gak berenti ketwa bikin tendangan itu hahah ngebayangin ajah udah lucu **

**lanjut atau tidak neh? sepertinya kebanyakan silent reader... saya tau ff saya kebanyakan sampah dan ini juga, tapi mohon hargai usaha saya yang menulis, menulis itu susah loh **


	8. Chapter 8

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

********

* * *

****

**Chapter 7**

**Author POV**

"Nick hyung, vic noona…chukae ne sekali lagi, aku pamit pulang sudah malam"

"Ne, gomawa kyu, sudah mau hadir ke pernikahan kami ini"

"Ne, Noona….. jangan merendah gitu…..noona sudah aku anggap noonaku sendiri"

"hehe… oh ya kyu…. Kau sudah minta maaf blum dengan sungmin?"

"ani, hyung aku tidak melihat dia, sejak tadi"

"em…ya sudah, tapi kau harus minta maaf lo"

"arraso hyung, noona…"

Setelah itu kyu pun berjalan menuju donghae yang menunggunya untuk pulang, ekor mata kyu menangkap sosok sungmin yang sedang berpamitan kepada pengantin dan dia lalu buru – buru pergi, kyu pun sempat berkata kepada donghae.

"Hae hyung….. tunggu bentar ne….. "

"Hey…kyu mau kemana?"

"Sebentar hyung, aku balik lagi kesini kok"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban hae, kyu meleset mengejar sungmin. Kyu yang melihat sungmin berjalan menuju seorang namja yang sedang membuka kan mobil, langsung menarik lenganya.

"wae cho kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Mau kemana sungmin-ssi?"

"bukan urusanmu cho kyuhyun-ssi"

JLEB

"ani, hanya saja tidak baik yeoja yang mengatakan dirinya yeoja baik – baik pulang sendiri malam – malam" dengan nada dingin.

"aku mau pulang dengan siapa bukan urusanmu juga kan kyuhyun-ssi? Kenapa kau khawatir kalau aku pulang sendiri? Toh aku tak sendiri juga pulangnya, dengan dia"

JLEB

JELB

"Aniya, hanya saja yeoja baik – baik sepertimu tak boleh pulang dengan namja tak benar seperti dia"

"Hah….. kyuhyun-ssi namja yang kau bilang namja tak benar itu, lebih sopan dan lebih baik dari dirimu, jangan sok tau kalau kau tak tau…..annyong"

Setelah itu sungmin masuk kedalam mobil yang dikendarai jungmo, meninggalkan kyuhyun dalam keadaan merutuki dirinya yang bodoh.

_Pabooooo kyu paboooo kau ingin minta maaf tapi kenapa menambah marah sungmin _

Sementara di mobil.

"Sungmin-ah….. siapa namja tadi, sepertinya orang kaya?"

"ne, jungmo-ah…. Dia pelangganya Vic noona…. Entahlah aku juga tak mengerti"

"ooooo"

Selama beberapa saat tak ada obrolan yang berarti hingga.

"jungmo-ah, gomawa sudah mengantarku ne"

"ne, sungminie…"

Sesaat sungmin akan keluar dari mobil, jungmo menarik tangan sungmin dan berkata.

"Sungmin-ah….."

"Ne, jungmo-ah wae?

"Anu…aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu min"

"Ne, katakana saja jungmo-ah"

"Eng…. Ak…aku….aku…..aku….eng….aku"

"Aku?"

"Sungmini….. mau kah kau jadi yeojachinguku?"

"MWO? Kau serius jungmo? Kenapa aku?"

"Ne, sungmini aku serius, karena aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu min….. dimataku kau sosok yeoja sederhana, baik hati, tak mudah menyerah, aku suka dirimu yang apa adanya min…."

"Jungmo-ah…"

"Gak perlu jawab buru – buru min, mungkin kau butuh lebih mengenalku aku akan menunggu jawabanmu min"

"Jungmo-ah… mini bingung…mini senang sekali jungmo mencintai mini, hanya saja mini takut mempermalukan jungmo didepan umum dan lagi mini belum yakin dengan perasaan mini ke jungmo…" sifat lembut dan childish sungmin keluar, sifat yang dia jarang tunjukan kepada orang - orang

"Ani, kau tak akan mempermalukanku mini….. justru kau melengkapi aku, bila mini belum yakin dengan perasaan mini kepadaku, kita jalani pelan – pelan bila mini, tak merasakan apa – apa aku akan melepaskan mini, bagaimana?"

"Apakah jungmo yakin? Mini hanya tak ingin menyakiti jungmo"

"Aku yakin mini….. mini tak perlu khawatir, karena jungmo akan berusaha semampu jungmo"

"baiklah kalau begitu"

"saranghae lee sungmin"

"nado jungmo-ah"

Malam itu malam dimana sungmin dan jungmo menjadi kekasih, sementara di rumah keluarga cho

"Kau sudah pulang kyu?"

"ne, appa…..baru saja"

"Yasudah istirahatlah….."

"ne appa…"

Setelah itu kyu menuju kamarnya, merebahkan diri…dia memejamkan mata tak lama dia membuka mata.

'ish… kenapa dia ada dipikianku terus sih? Apa aku menyukainya? Ah tak mungkin, seorang cho kyuhyun menyukai yeoja galak dan sangar seperti dia hiii membayangkanya saja ngeri. Ah sudah lah aku tidur saja,

********

* * *

****

Sementara di tempat lain di malam yang sama, seorang namja tampan pencinta ikan, setelah mengantarkan kyuhyun pulang, dia lantas tak langsung pulang, dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju daerah nongwoon tempat para pelacur menjajakan dirinya. Diapun menuju rumah pelacuran, dan langsung di sambut oleh beberapa yeoja penghibur serta madam.

"Selamat datang tuan…..silahkan anda memilih yeoja yang akan menemani anda"

"Saya ingin hyukjae madam….. dan ah ini apakah sudah cukup untuk menjadikan saya satu – satunya pelanggan tetap hyukjae madam?" kata donghae sambil menyerahkan uang yang sangat besar"

"Ne, tuan ini lebih dari cukup, dan pilihan anda tepat sekali, karena hyukjae-ssi memang belum punya pelanggan sama sekali"

"Maksud madam, dia belum pernah melayani pelanggan begitu?"

"Ne, tuan….. akan saya antarkan"

_Hyukkie… aku pelanggan pertamamu….. siap- siap lah….. aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu dengan kasar chagi….._

Madam mengantarkan donghae ke sebuah kamar di sudut tangga, madam pun mengetuk pintu, dan tak lama pintu pun dibuka.

"Hyukkie-ah….. tuan ini ingin kau layani…. Layani dengan baik, ne…"

"baik madam…"

Setelah itu donghae masuk kedalam kamar hyukkie, dengan interior serba biru remang – remang membuat siapa saja yang masuk merasakan aura bercinta yang sangat kental. Sementara madam sudah pergi meninggalkan HaeHyuk di kamar.

"Hyukkie-ssi….. bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"ne, tuan….teserah tuan saja."

"Hyukkie panggil aku hae saja, tak perlu formal… kau suka biru?"

_Namja ini menyewaku untuk apa sih bercinta apa ngobrol?"_

"Hae-ssi….. kau menyewaku untuk memuaskanmu atau mengintrogasiku?"

Hae pun mendekati hyukkie yang sedang duduk di ranjang, dia pun duduk di ranjang, tangan hae membelai pipi hyukkie dan berkata.

"Hyuk….. aku tak akan macam – macam denganmu, kau tak perlu khawatir dan takut ne, aku menyewamu untuk menemaniku saja…. Kau ini cantik, tak seharusnya melayani nafsu bejat ajhussi brengksek itu, aku janji melindungimu hyuk"

"hiks….hiks…. kenapa hae-ssi…."

"Aku, menyukaimu hyuk-ah, sejak di pernikahan vic noona, dan aku pangeranmu yang akan membawamu keluar dari tempat ini. Aku janji….."

"hae-ssi….. tak seharusnya kau melakukan ini, kau itu terhormat…"

"Ne, Namja terhormat jatuh kedalam pesona yeoja cantik seperti dirimu hyukkie….. aku malah bersyukur, setidaknya aku jatuh cinta denganmu bukan karena paksaan tapi aku tulus mencintaimu."

**Author Curcol**

**Mianhe kalo chapt ini pendek lagi, Ri mendadak keilangan ide hehe... janji next chapt panjang, dan dimohon jangan rajam ri ya readers karena Jungmin couple itu huhu...**

**mau balas review dari.**

**18thOfMay: gomawa masukanya**

**paprikapumpkin: ne itu usaha nick oppa sendiri cingu gomawa udh review**

**dewi. : gitu deh cingu hehe**

**Song Hye Hoon : ne ini kyumin moment tp next chapt banyakin moment + konflinya cingu hehe**

** : gomawa ne cingu hehehe... kata2x mingppa dapet dr mana? dr mana yah heheh mendadak ngalir sendiri sih cingu dr otak heheh,dan sedikit pengalaman mungkin hehe, kenapa sibum yaoi sendiri dan sedikit, mungkin karena kesalahan author yang tiba2x bikin wonsung couple kali yah, jadi yah skalian lanjut, dan kenapa sedikti otaknya mandek sampe situ cingu, henry yeoca dan zhoury couple ditampung dulu ne ceritanya hehehe. next chapter lebih banya kyumin, jungmin dan haehyuk cingu, idenya mentok hehe dan pendek lagi heheh **

**lanjut atau tidak neh? gomawa ne yang sudah review masukan dan semangat buat RI ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Previous Chapter_**

_"hae-ssi….. tak seharusnya kau melakukan ini, kau itu terhormat…"_

_"Ne, Namja terhormat jatuh kedalam pesona yeoja cantik seperti dirimu hyukkie….. aku malah bersyukur, setidaknya aku jatuh cinta denganmu bukan karena paksaan tapi aku tulus mencintaimu."_

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

********

* * *

****

**Chapter 8**

**Author POV**

"Ne, kajja sudah malam kita tidur saja hyuk"

Tanpa membantah hyuk pun merebahkan dirinya, sementara hae di sebelahnya tertidur sambil memeluk pinggang hyuk dengan possessive, sekan – akan hae tidak ingin melepaskan hyukkie mereka tertidur dengan damai.

_Ya Tuhan….. apakah kebahagiaan ini boleh aku rasakan? Apakah aku boleh percaya bahwa hae ini pangeranku? Bila ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku ya Tuhan, bila ini bukan mimpi biarlah aku merasakan perasaan bahagia 1x saja._

Keesokan harinya, donghae pun terbangun melihat hyukkie yang tidur dengan damai, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur, diapun menuliskan beberapa kata lalu dia mengendarai mobilnya pulang kerumah. Sesampainya di rumah dia dikejutkan oleh sesosok yeoja yang sangat tidak di sukai olehnya, sedang bercakap cakap dengan ummanya.

"Ah….. donghae sudah pulang, umma tinggal ne hyuna-ah"

"Ne, ajhumma…"

Setelah jae umma pergi, hae mendekati hyuna dan bertanya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"menemui oppa"

"Mau apa kau menemuiku?"

"Ingin minta di temani belanja" hyuna menjawab dengan nada yang manja, tapi malah membuat donghae ingin muntah.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menemanimu? Memangnya Lee Joon kemana?"

DEG

" Apa hubunganya dengan lee joon, oppa?"

"Kenapa nanya aku?, Tanya diri sendiri aja, yeoja gatel. Malu sama wajah yang cantik tapi hati busuk, sudah punya kekasih masih ajah menggangu huh "

Setelah itu hae pun meninggalkan hyuna yang berteriak seperti orang gila, hae sendiri menuju kamarnya tapi sempat bertemu dengan jae umma.

"Hae…. Hyuna kenapa?"

"Sakit jiwa kali umma, au deh"

"Hus…. Kalau ngomong jangan sembarangan kamu, hyuna itu cantik kenapa sih kau tak suka denganya?"

"Umma, kalau liat orang jangan wajahnya tapi dalemnya, seperti kata pepatah do not judge a book from the outside but from the inside, lagian mana ada yeoja cantik sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat baik hati tapi masih ajah suka ngejar – ngejar namja lain, yeoja apaan tuh"

"Jinjaa? Aduh umma gak tau, kamu benar hae, maafin umma ne?"

"ne,umma…. Hae mau ke kamar dulu yah mandi lalu mau siap- siap ke restoran"

"ne…. oh ya umma boleh nanya ke hae tidak?"

"nanya apa umma?"

"kamu masih mencintai sica? Dan masih berasa bersalah?" pertanyaan ambigu dari jae umma, dan hae mengerti hal itu.

"Ani, umma….. ada seseorang yang hae cintai sekarang, bukan sica, sica pasti tidak suka bila aku terus- terusan seperti itu"

"Oh, ne baguslah….. bawa kekasihmu itu kemari umma ingin bertemu"

"hehe….nantilah umma kapan – kapan"

Setelah itu hae masuk ke kamarnya, dia merebahkan diri sebentar, mengingat kenangan manis bersama dengan jung Jessica kekasihnya dulu.

**Flashback On**

_Sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan – jalan di pantai, mereka terlihat sangat mesra, dimana si yeoja sangat cantik dan anggun, sedangkan sang namja tampan dan terlihat sangat mencintai yeojanya._

_"Oppa….. aku ingin main di laut"_

_"Ani sica….. air laut sedang pasang, kita jalan – jalan di sini saja ne?"_

_"Aniya oppa….. jeballl anggap saja ini permintaanku yang terakhir, aku janji tak akan meminta apa – apa lagi"_

_"Nde, tapi jangan bilang ini permintaanmu yang terakhir, kau masih boleh meminta apapun kepada oppa Sica, Arra?"_

_"Arraso oppa"_

_Setelah itu sang yeoja bernama Jessica mendekati laut secar pelan – pelan, dia pun berbalik dan melambai kepada hae. Awalnya tak terjadi apa – apa hingga di depan mata donghae dia melihat sica di tarik oleh gulungan ombak laut, hae pun shock, tidak butuh waktu lama dia berenang untuk mencari sica, agar sica dapat pertolongan pertama, naasnya sica berhasil ditemukan oleh hae, sayangnya dalam keadaan sica tak bernyawa. Hae mencoba melakukan pertolongan pertama sambil mencoba membangunkan sica._

_"Sica, sadarlah….. jangan tinggalkan oppa"_

_"Sicaaaa bangun…. Kita akan selalu bersama kan?"_

_"Sicaaaa….. jangan bercandaaa, oppa mohon."_

_"SICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa a"_

_Seminggu setelah kematian Jessica, hae mendapat sebuah surat dari Jessica._

_Oppa…..mianhe_

_Saat oppa membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah tak ada, aku senang oppa menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersama oppa, aku mengajak oppa ke pantai karena aku ingin memiliki memori terakhir sebelum aku melakukan perawatan oppa, aku mengidap kangker otak stadium akhir oppa, oppa jangan merasa bersalah dan sedih ne, ini semua bukan kesalahan oppa, tapi takdir, saranghe oppa…. Sica berharap semoga oppa menemukan sosok pengganti diriku. Selamat tinggal oppa semoga sehat selalu ne_

_Regreat Jessica_

**Flashback Off**

Di bawah basuhan shower, donghae berkata dalam hatinya, _Sica aku menemukan penggantimu, aku berharap kau menerimanya, dia yeoja cantik yang sangat rapuh. _Setelah itu donghae pun menyelesaikan mandinya, lalu berganti pakaian menuju restoran.

********

* * *

****

Sementara di tempat lain. Seorang yeoja imut baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, karena sinar matahari pagi yang menggangu tidurnya, diapun bersiap – siap untuk berangkat kerja, saat dia membuka pintu. Dia dikejutkan oleh sebuket bunga mawar warna ping yang melayang ani jungmo yang membawanya.

"Pagi, chagi….. ini untukmu"

"Gomawa, oppa….. kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ingin mengatarkan kekasihku ketempat kerjanya, salah?"

"Ani, hanya saja oppa,apa tidak apa – apa terlambat"

"Tak masalah….. untuk kekasihku yang cantik apa sih yang enggak?"

"gombal….."

"hehe…. Chagi kau manis kalau lagi malu begitu, jarang loh aku melihatmu seprti ini, kajja kita berangkat nanti kita terlambat lagi."

"ne oppa"

Setelah itu sungmin pun keluar apartemen dan menguncinya dan mengikuti jungmo ke mobilnya, setelah di dalam mobil, jungmo pun menjalankan mobil menuju café tempat sungmin bekerja. Jungmo memulai pembicaraanya dengan sungmin.

"Mini cagi….. bagaimana kalau kau tinggal denganku saja?"

"Mwo? Ani oppa, aku tak mau ada kesalah pahaman, lagian yeoja dan namja yang belum menikah tak boleh satu tempat yang sama"

"Tapi cagi…. Kau ini kekasihku, dan aku tak mau kau terus – terusan tinggal di tempat seperti itu"

"Ne, aku tau oppa, mini tak mau menambah kesalahpahaman dan lagi mini megang prinsip jaman dulu oppa mianhe….."

"Ne, Mianhe chagi….oppa mengerti"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi hingga sungmin sampai ditempat kerjanya.

"Min, pulangnya tunggu aku yah, aku akan jemput"

"ne, oppa baiklah…"

Sungmin pun turun dari mobil dan memasuki MR café

"Eonnie…. Siapa tuh? Ganteng"

"Jungmo….. Nicole, dia kekasihku"

"woow….. kekasih eonnie ganteng sekali cocok untuk eonnie yang cantik"

"Bisa saja kau Hyorin…..hanya saja….."

"Hanya saja apa eon…"

"Hanya saja, aku belum memiliki perasaan apa – apa denganya, jahat yah aku ini, aku merasa dia itu matahariku, dia selalu ada di saat – saat eon terpuruk"

"Ani, Noona tak jahat, cinta itu memang tak bisa dipaksakan….. biarkan mengalir noona"

"Ne, Kau benar Jay, gomawa ne"

"Ne Noona….."

Setelah itu mereka kembali bekerja, melayani pelanggan yang mulai ramai. Sungmin sedang melayani pelanggan dan hendak mengantarkan pesanan tapi tangannya keburu ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, aku sedang melayani pelangan, kenapa kau menarikku?"

"Yak CHO KYUHYUN-SSI BERHENTI AKU BILANG BERHENTI, KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU KEMANA"

CHU~

"Kau berisik sekali sih Ming… "

"Yang tadi itu apa? Apa maksudku mencium ku Kyu?"

DEG

_Kyu? Belum pernah ada yang memanggilku dengan manis seperti mu ming, eh ming? Ya itu panggilang sayangku untukmu, karena Lee sungmin itu milik cho kyuhyun_

"Hanya ingin menciumu saja, wae salah?"

PLAK

"Jangan sembarangan Kyuhyu-ssi aku bukan yeoja murahan yang bisa kau tiduri seenakmu, kau menyebalkan, kekasihku saja tak berani memperlakukan ku seperti itu kau brengsek kyuhyun-ssi"

JDER

_Kekasih? Jangan – jangan namja itu._

"Apa namja yang menjemputmu itu?"

"ne, dia kekasihku wae?"

"Ani, dia tak boleh jadi kekasihmu"

"Lalu bila dia tak boleh menjadi kekasihku, yang boleh siapa?"

"Aku, aku yang boleh menjadi kekasihmu, aku yang boleh memilikimu"

"Memilikiku? Kau pikir aku barang, hey tuan muda aku ini manusia bukan barang, dan yang boleh jadi kekasihku hanya kau mimpi saja sana, aku tak mau denganmu"

"Pasti kau akan jadi miliku minimieku, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku"

"Percaya diri sekali kau, tak mungkin aku menyukai tuan muda kaya bermuka dua sepertimu cih….."

JLEB

"Aku harus kembali bekerja, aku tak mau dipecat, annyong"

Setelah itu sungmin kembali ke MR café, sedangkan Kyu jatuh terduduk merutuki kebodohanya sekali lagi.

_Pabooooo kyu kau pabooooo sembarangan mencium dia, lalu bilang seperti itu apa sih maksudnya, dia sudah memiliki kekasih, aku tak peduli asal janur kuning belum melengkung aku akan mendapatkan hatinya._

Kyu pun bangkit berdiri sambil menunjukan seringainya yang mampu membuat yeoja yang melihatnya mengleper – gleper dia pun berkata dalam hatinya _manis juga bibirmu ming, aku yakin itu ciuman pertamamu dan ciuman pertamamu denganku bukan dengan kekasihmu, aku janji min berusaha mendapatkanmu._

********

* * *

****

Seorang namja tampan, sedang melayani pelangan di restorannya hari ini sangat ramai, jadi dia turun tangan membantu karyawanya, setelah mengantarkan pesanan dia, dia beristirahat sebenatar, lalu handphonenya bunyi.

Drtttt…drrtttttt

"Yoboseo"

_"cepat pulang"_

"tapi appa….. restoran sangat ramai"

_"appa tak mau tau"_

PIP

Huh….punya orang tua lebih, punya appa yang kolot, dan lebih mementingkan uang dan kehormatan sangat susah, kali ini apa lagi yah? Akhirnya hae pun pergi dari restoran, mengendarai mobil menuju rumah.

Sesampainya dirumah, donghae melihat sang appa sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya, sedangkan sang umma sedang menangis sambil duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa ini appa? Kenapa umma menangis?"

PLAK

"LIHAT SAJA SENDIRI, ANAK BODOH…" Jung yunho melempat kantong coklat ke arah donghae

**Author Curcol**

**Yeeeee Kyumin mulai menunjukan moment2xnya, dan Jungmin tambah mesra mianhe kalo saya membuat Jungmin agak panjang Ri lagi suka jungmo, jungmo itu gantenggg kyaaaaa yah malah curcol, pokoknya ini mulai ada konflik dan yah flashback2x semoga bisa di terima ne. dan lagi tak ada pair JungNic= jungmo nicole hahaha author setress**

**mau balas review dari.**

**Song Hye Hoon : iya cingu gomawa ne masukanya hehe, dan mian haehyuk di situ hanya sedikit, di sini juga next chapt kyumin dan haehyuk akan banyak.**

**lanjut atau tidak neh? gomawa ne yang sudah review masukan dan semangat buat RI ^^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**_Previous Chapter_**

_PLAK_

_"LIHAT SAJA SENDIRI, ANAK BODOH…" Jung yunho melempar kantong coklat ke arah donghae_

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Donghae pun membuka katong coklat yang dilemparkan yunho appa ke arahnya, dia pun melihat beberapa foto dia ada di rumah pelacuran, dia bersama hyukkie, dan saat dia tidur bersama hyukkie. Akhirnya dia melihat ke arah yunho appa.

"Appa apa ini? Kenapa appa suka sekali ikut campur urusanku?"

"IKUT CAMPUR URUSANMU, KATAMU? KARENA KAMU ANAK APPA YANG PALING LIAR DI BANDING HYUNGMU, APA INI? KAU MEMPERMALUKAN APPA, BISA – BISA NYA KAU KETEMPAT SEPERTI ITU"

"apa salahnya? Toh aku tidak melakukan apa- apa hanya mengobrol dan tidur bersama saja….. sampai kapan appa akan begini? Appa mau kejadian donghwa hyung terulang lagi denganku?"

PLAK

"JAGA BICARAMU HAE, JANGAN PERNAH MELAWAN APPA ATAU….."

"ATAU APPA APA? MENGHANCURKANKU BISNISKU? ITUKAN YANG APPA AKAN LAKUKAN? SAMA SEPERTI APPA MEMPERLAKUKAN DONGHWA HYUNG, PANTAS SAJA DONGHWA HYUNG BUNUH DIRI, APPA TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERIKAN ANAKNYA PILIHAN, SEMUANYA APPA YANG MENGATUR, SEAKAN – AKAN KAMI INI BUKAN MANUSIA"

PLAK

"JAGA UCAPANMU…..JANGAN BERANI – BERANI MEMBANTAH APPA, YEOJA ITU TAK PANTASA UNTUKMU"

"YEOJA YANG PANTAS SEPERTI APA APPA? APAKAH YANG MEMILIKI DERAJAT YANG SAMA SEPERTI KITA? BIAR APPA TAK SUSAH UNTUK MENGGAET LAWAN BISNIS APPA ITU HA? AKU TAK PEDULI, APA MAU APPA, AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAN, ANNYONG"

"HAE…hiks….jangan pergi nak, hiks…..umma sayang hae….."

"Hae, juga sayang umma, mianhe umma…..hae mencintai hyukkie…"

Setelah itu hae pergi meninggalkan rumah, menyisakan sang yunho appa yang masih marah – marah dan jae umma yang tak berhenti menangis. Sepanjang perjalanan hae teringat kenangan terakhir sang hyung sebelum meninggal bunuh diri karena sang appa.

**Flashback On**

_"Donghwa hyung, chukkae ne….. Bora noona canti, kalian serasi….."_

_"gomawa hae ah….. tapi sayangnya appa tak setuju"_

_"Jangan menyerah yah hyung, sayang loh kalau kau melepas bora noona….."_

_"Ne….."_

_Saat itu terakhir kali donghae berbicara dengan sang hyung, karena beberapa hari kemudian, hae mendengar pertengkaran sang appa dengan sang hyung._

_"APPA, SUDAH MEMILIHKAN CALON UNTUKMU DONGHWA, YEOJA ITU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUKMU, PUTUSKAN DIA."_

_"Baik appa….."_

_Setelah obrolan itu, yang kutahu adalah donghwa hyung mengajak bora noona bunuh diri, dan meninggalkan sebuah surat untuk keluarga ini._

_Dear Appa_

_Mian appa, aku mencintai bora, dan aku bukan anak appa yang baik, aku lelah appa, selalu mengatur hidupku dan hae, kita tak pernah bahagaia….. kita selalu saja harus menuruti keegoisan appa. Untuk kali ini biarkan aku bersamanya appa, dan aku harap appa membiarkan hae memilih sendiri pasanganya._

_Regreat Donghwa._

**Flashback Off**

Donghae pun mempercepat laju mobilnya, sambil bermonolog ria dia berkata._ Hyung…. Rasanya aku ingin ikut denganmu, sayangnya kau pergi appa tak berubah. Berkat donghae yang mengebut akhirnya diapun sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu rumah pelacuran tepat waktu, kenapa tepat waktu, karena kalau saja telat mungkin hyukkie sudah di jamah ajusshi mesum keras kepala, yang gak peduli bahwa hyukki sudah memiliki pelanggan VIP. Untungnya perkelahian bisa dihindari karena sang ajusshi mendapat yeoja pengganti hyukkie yang cantik kedua setelah Victoria, Im Yoona namanya._

Setelah itu donghae membawa hyukk ke kamar. Hyukkie mendudukan donghae di ranjang, diapun menyentuh pipi hae yang abis di tampar tadi.

"Hae, Gwanca?"

"Gwancana, baby…. "

"Jinjaa….benarkah hae-ssi"

"Hyukkie baby…. Panggil aku hae, jangan pake embel – embel ssi, ara?"

"Arraso hae"

Hampir 5 menit tak ada percakapan hingga hae memulai percakapan kembali.

"Hyukkie baby….. kita tinggalkan seoul mau?"

"Maksudmu hae?"

"Kita tinggalkan tempat ini, tinggalkan seoul selamanya, dan kita hidup bedua di luar negri bagaimana?"

"Tapi hae….. orangtuamu?"

"Tak usah pikirkan mereka, pikirkan kita Hyukkie dan Hae, apakah kau mau baby?"

"Ne, hae….hyukkie mau"

Setelah percakapan itu, entah suasana yang mendukung entahlah, hae mendekati hyukkie, dia membelai wajah hyukkie, dia mencium hyukkie hanya mencium tanpa nafsu, hyukkie pun membalas ciuman hae, dan semakin lama ciuman itu semakin panas, hae pindah posisi dia menarik hyuk kepangkuanya, masih mencium hyukkie, donghae mulai meraba tubuh hyuk, dan sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut hyuk.

"Shhhhhhhh…" donghae pun membaringkan hyukkie dengan lembut, dia membuka kemeja yang dia gunakan di bantu hyuk, sementara itu hyukkie sudah toples hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya saja.

"Hyukkie….. mianhe….. aku ingin menjagamu, tapi aku pun menginginkanmu… saranghae hyukkie" donghae berbicara dalam keadaan hae diatas hyukkie dibawah mereka sama – sama sudah toples sepenuhnya.

"Na…nado saranghae hae…."

Mereka pun memulai permainan mereka, hyukkie mengalungkan tanganya di leher hae, dan hae yang member tanda kepemilikan di leher hyukkie.

"Shhhhh…Ha….Hae…..ahhhh…"

"Ne, chagiiiiii"

Hae pun mulai memainkan lidahnya di bongkahan dada hyukkie, dan tangan satunya bermain di daerah kewanitaan hyukkie.

"Haaaeeeaahhhh…. Jangan menggodakkkkuuuuu….."

"ooohhh….chaagiiiii… punyamu indah sekaliiii"

Setelah bosan dengan bongkahan dada hyukkie yang indah, hae mulai menjilat daerah kewanitaan hyukkie, hae yang tak tahan dia mengeluarkan orgasmenya yang pertama.

"Hae…..aku keluarrrrrr"

"Ne, chagiiiii punyamu enak sekaliiiii"

"Hae….. itukan kotor"

"Yang keluar dari dirimu itu manis cagi, tak ada yang kotor atau jorok"

Setelah itu hae memakai jarinya memasuki liang kewanitaan hyukkie, membuat hyukkie semangin mendesah, dan membuat tubuh hyukkie semangkin bergerak liar.

"Ashhhhh…haee…aahhhh… masukan sekarang, jangan mengodaaakkuuuuu"

"As you wish cagi…"

Hae mengarahkan junior ke lubang kemaluan hyukkie dan memasukannya secar pelahan.

"sakit kah hyuk?"

"ani, hae….. lanjutkan lah"

Han

Dul

Set

JLEB

"AAAAkhhhhh…..hiksss….sakit hae…"

"ne chagi, sabar ne"

Setelah beberapa saat, hae mulai menggerakan badanya, dan hyukkie mulai bisa mengikuti irama.

Skip Time

Desahan demi desahan mereka lakukan malam ini, hingga akhirnya mereka kecapaian, hae tertidur dengan posisi semula, sebelum tertidur hae sempat berkata.

"Saranghae chagi….."

"Nado…..hae"

Setelah itu mereka sama – sama tertidur,menyisahkan sesosok wanita cantik sang mucikari yang tersenyum bahagia. _Hyukkie semoga kau bahagia ne, madam senang kau menemukan pangeranmu, bila kau kabur nanti madam mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu hati hyukkie ah karena di luar sana lebih kejam nak_

Keesokan harinya, hae membangunkan hyuk, bukan untuk melakukan yang semalam mereka lakukan, tapi untuk menggajak hyukkie kabur. Setelah barang – barang selesai di rapihkan, hae membawa pelan – pelan hyukkie keluar dari rumah pelacuran, hae sudah meninggalkan bayaran untuk madam, sebagai permintaan maaf. Setelah hae menjalankan mobil menjauh dari tempat pelacuran kehebohan terjadi.

DUK DUK DUK

"Ada Apa, Mir?"

"Hyukjae menghilang madam, dia kabur"

"Ne, Madam tau, biarkan saja"

"Tapi madam"

"Biarkan saja, burung kecil terbang bebas, karena tempatnya bukan disangkar" setelah itu madam menutup kamarnya kembali menyisahkan Mir kebingungan dengan kata – kata madam.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, pasangan haehyuk sedang mengendarai mobilnya, hingga sebuah mobil suv hitam menghalangi jalan mereka. orang orang berbaju hitam dari mobil suv itu keluar dan mendekati pasangan Haehyuk, dan membawa mereka ke dalam mobil SUV

Skip Time

Haehyuk dibawa kerumah hae dimana sudah ada Yunho appa yang menunggu mereka. setelah itu hae appa mendekati hae.

PLAK

"ANAK TAK TAU DIRI, APA BAGUSNYA YEOJA MURAHAN INI? DIA HANYA INGIN HARTAMU SAJA NAK, SADARLAH"

"TAU APPA APA TENTAN CINTA? YANG APPA TAU TENTANG UANG UANG UANG DAN KERHORMATAN, HAE HERAN UMMA BISA TAHAN SAMA APPA"

PLAK

"JAGA UCAPANMU HAE, GARA- GARA YEOJA MURAHAN INI, KAMU JADI MEMBANTAH APPA, APPA TAK SETUJU BILA KAU DENGANYA "

"TESERAH APPA, HAE TAK PEDULI, MENURUT HAE….HYUKKIE YANG TERBAIK.

Sementara di ruangan yang berbeda di rumah kelaurga Jung.

"Su-ie…. Kapan kau balik?"

"2 hari yang lalu jae, ne kenalkan ini anakku"

"Naneun Park Minki imnida, ajhumma bisa memanggilku Ren"

"Aigooo anakmu manis sekali Su-ie"

"Ne, Ren….ini anak angkatku jae"

"oh…..mian su-ie"

"Ani jae"

Saat mereka sedang bercakap – cakap mereka mendengar suara barang pecah.

PRANG

"LALU MAUMU APA SEKARANG? MENIKAH DENGAN PELACUR INI? OH MAAF – MAAF SAJA, APPA TAK MERESTUIMU"

"TESERAH APPA"

Sementara jae yang mendengarnya akhirnya berkata.

"Mianhe bila kau harus mendengarkan hal ini su-ie"

"Ne, jae… yunho oppa tak berubah ne tetap keras"

"Yah gitu lah…"

Setelah itu kembali kepasangan appa dan anak + hyukkie.

"Ajusshi jangan bertengkar dengan, hae…..saya sadar tempat saya bukan di sini, saya yang akan pergi."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar, sana cepat pergi"

"ANDWEEEE….. HYUKKIE aku mencintaimu, kita berjanji untuk bersama hyukk"

"Mianhe hae….. aku tak mau kau ribut seperti ini dengan appamu."

Setelah itu hyukkie pergi meninggalkan hae dan yunho melewati jae umma dan su-ie serta Ren. Langkahnya terhenti karena hae menahan lengganya hyukkie. Sementara itu su-ie, tanpa sengaja melihat bunga mawar dilengan hyukkie.

"Bunga mawar… siapa namamu noona?"

"Park Hyukjae ajhumma"

"siapa nama ummamu?"

"Aniyo ajhumma, sejak lahir aku tinggal di panti asuhan, kata pengurus panti, aku di taruh di depan panti begitu saja."

Obrolan terhenti karena 2 orang namja mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau masih ada disini? Cepat pergi"

"Su-ie ada apa ini?"

"mianhe ajhumma aku harus pergi"

"ani, kau tak boleh pergi hyukkie"

Teriakan, usiran memenuhi ruangan dirumah ini hingga akhirnya jae umma berkata.

"DIAM…. BISAKAH KALIAN DUDUK DAN MENJELASKAN APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?"

Akhirnya mereka semua duduk di kursi yang ada.

"hyukjae dari kapan bunga mawar itu ada di lengan mu?"

"sejak lahir ajhumma, kata pemilik panti tanda itu tanda lahir hyukkie"

"yeobo….. kamu yakin dia….."

"aku yakin yeobo…. Hyukkie kau anak kandung kami"

Dan sontak saja seisi ruangan langsung kaget

"MWO? "

"Yang benar saja su-ie anakmu hilang bukan, mana mungkin yeoja ini anakmu, dia ini pelacur"

"Ajhumma seandainya dia anak ajhumma restui kami ajhumma hae mencintai hyukkie"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan membuat suasana kembali heboh, hanya saja kali ini hyukkie tak tinggal diam.

"CUKUP….bagaimana mungkin hyukkie anak ajhumma? Bisa saja kan orang lain bukan hyukkie"

"Hyukkie….. percaya ne sama umma, umma juga memiliki tanda yang sama denganmu" sambil menunjukan tanda bunga mawar di lengan kirinya.

"Kalau kau masih tak percaya nak, bagaimana kalau kau ikut appa dan umma untuk tes dna?"

"Hiks….Hiks tak perlu Hyukkie percaya" Yoochan dan junsu pun memeluk hyukkie, tidak lupa adik angkat hyukkie ren pun memeluk hyukkie.

"Eonnie…selamat datang kembali, Ren senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan eonnie, umma selalu mencari eon"

Setelah acara keluarga selesai akhirnya hae angkat bicara.

"Sekarang Appa merestuikan hubunganku dengan hyukkie? Hyukkie sudah jelas kan siapa keluarganya"

"Nde, tapi gimanapun dia pelacur hae"

"Mianhade Yoochan Ajhusshi, Junsu Ajhumma, hyukkie memang seorang pelacur, tapi dia belum pernah melayani siapapun, dan lagi hae yang pertama melakukanya dengan hyukkie, mangkanya hae mohon restu dari ajhumma dan ajhussi"

"Hahahah….. Yunho hyung anakmu lelaki sejati, mengaku perbuatanya dan mau mempertanggungjawabkanya, aku mengijinkanmu nak untuk menikahi hyukkie"

"ne, ajhumma juga setuju walaupun kami baru bertemu hyukkie, tapi kami yakin hyukkie bisa bahagia bersama hae"

**Author Curcol**

**Full Haehyuk bagaimana kecepetan alurnya ato gak? Ri gak tega bikin Hyukkie oppa tersiksa dan gak tega bikin Ren jadi adik tiri yang jahat yang akan ngerebut hae dari hyukkie, jadi yah seperti ini ceritanya, mianhe kalo gak seru dan konfliknya gak berasa, dan mian adegan nc di sikp karena Ri gak bisa bikin Nc dan lagi Ri lemes bikn nc****. selama otak Ri masih bisa lanjutin ini, ri akan update cepet kalo update lama berarti idenya mandek mianhae readers**

**lanjut atau tidak neh? gomawa ne yang sudah review masukan dan semangat buat RI ^^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Previous Chapter_**

_"Hahahah….. Yunho hyung anakmu lelaki sejati, mengaku perbuatanya dan mau mempertanggungjawabkanya, aku mengijinkanmu nak untuk menikahi hyukkie"_

_"ne, ajhumma juga setuju walaupun kami baru bertemu hyukkie, tapi kami yakin hyukkie bisa bahagia bersama hae"_

****

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

********

* * *

****

**Chapter 10**

"Baiklah…..bila kalian sudah bilang begitu, akhirnya kita bisa besanan yah Yoochan?"

"Ne, hyung hahaha….."

"Kalau begitu, kapan pernikahan kami appa?"

"Hahahah….. kau benar – benar sudah tidak sabar ternyata hae-ah"

"hehe…..ne ajusshi"

"bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja?"

"MWOYA… ANIIII"

"Wae, Baby? Kenapa tak mau"

"eng…. Hyukkie baru bertemu dengan appa dan umma serta Ren, hyukkie ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka dulu"

"Hahaha… baiklah, keputusan ada di hyukkie, bila hyukkie siap ajhumma dan ajhusshi siap"

"Ne gomawa ajhumma, ajhussi."

Setelah percakapan itu, hyukkie pulang kerumah umma dan appanya, sedangkan keluarga jung melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa saja.

********

* * *

****

Sementara di tempat lain. Seorang yeoja manis sedang membersihkan meja di MR café, hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi pekerjaanya.

"Mini chagi….. ikut ajhumma sebentar ne"

"ne, ajhumma"

Setelah itu sungmin mengikuti wookie ajhumma, menuju ruang pemilik Café.

"Ada apa ajhumma, ajhussi?"

"Mini, kita ini sudah lama menikah, tapi tidak di karuniakan anak….. kami sepakat mengangkatmu menjadi anak kami apakah kau bersedia chagi?"

"Mini ajhumma? Kenapa?"

"Ajhumma percaya dengan mini, mini anak yang baik dan tangguh, mau yah mini"

"Ne, ajhussi juga percaya dengan mini, mini pekerja keras dan tak mudah menyerah, ajhumma dan ajhussi tak mau ka uterus – terusan hidup di apartemen kumuh itu cagi, mau yah"

"Ne, ajhumma, ajusshi mini mau… mini tak menyangka mendapatkan orang tua sebaik kalian, kalian sudah banyak menbantu mini selam ini"

"jangan panggil ajusshi dan ajhumma lagi, panggil appa dan umma saja arra? Dan lagi mulai nanti kau akan tinggal bersama appa dan umma tak ada penolakan cagi"

"Arraso appa hehe, tapi mini mohon, mini tak mau ganti nama jadi kim appa, karena mini bangga menyandang nama lee"

"ne, appa mengerti appa tak masalahkan itu."

Setelah percakapan itu sungmin kembali bekerja sementara pasangan kim meninggalkan café entah kemana, mungkin membereskan rumah untuk sungmin entah lah. Tak berapa lama sungmin yang sedang bekerja di ganggu lagi oleh sebuah panggilan.

"Eonnie….. "

"Hyukkie? Kok bisa?"

"Hehe….. ceritanya panjang sungmin eonnie"

"Intinnya saja kalau begitu"

"Eonnie inggat percakapan kita tentang pangeranku?"

"Ne, apakah kau sudah mendapatkanya Hyuk?"

"Ne, Eon….. malah bukan itu saja, aku menemukan orang tua kandungku"

"Jijaaa? Woohh chukaee ne Hyukkie…siapa pangeranmu itu? Apa eonnie kenal?"

"Ne, eon Jung Donghae dia pangeranku"

"MWO? Jung donghae sahabat dari namja menyebalkan cho kyuhyun? Wah chukaee sekali lagi yah hyuk, benar kan kataku kau hanya perlu yakin dan percaya kalau keajaiban itu ada hyuk"

"Heheh iya eon, gomawa ne"

Mereka mengobrol cukup lama, dan untungnya café sedang sepi. Hingga seorang yeoja cantik datang.

"Eonnie…ternyata eonnie di sini Ren cari juga"

"Mian ren, eonnie tadi sudah pamitan ke umma dan appa, mereka juga akan kesini kok nanti"

"Ne, eon…."

"Oh ya ren, kenalin teman eonnie"

"Park Minki imnida panggil saja Ren eonnie"

"Lee sungmin inmida, bangepta Ren"

"Adikmu cantik Hyuk,"

"Hehe….gomawa Minie eon, eon juga cantik kok"

********

* * *

****

Seorang namja tampan sedang berpikir keras bagaimana caranya dia berusaha menaklukan hati sang kekasih. Jungmo sedang berjalan mondar mandir diapartemenya tanpa di sadari sepasang suami istri paruh baya sejak tadi memandangi anaknya ini, akhirnya sang appa kim yonghwa mengintrupsi anaknya.

"mau sampai kapan nak, mondar mandirnya? Apa kau tak pusing?"

"Ne, appamu benar umma ajah melihatnya pusing, kaya setrikaan mondar mandir terus"

"Umma? Appa? Kapan kalian pulang? Sejak kapan kalian di sana?"

"dari tadi, dan kau sama sekali tak sadar bahwa kita ada di sini"

"Apa yang kau lakukan jungmo?"

"Ada masalah apa hingga kau mondar mandir begitu nak?"

"Ani appa"

"Masalah Yeoja?"

"…."

"diam berarti iya, siapa yeoja yang berhasil membuat anak umma yang tampan ini gelisah seperti ini?"

"Dia yeojachinguku umma, hanya saja….."

"hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja, aku bingung bagaimana membuat dia mencintai aku? Karena dia belum benar – benar mencintai aku, dia menggangap aku special tapi tak lebih dari itu"

"Jadi dirimu sendiri Jungmo, jangan memaksakan sebuah perasaan, yang nantinya malah kau yang akan tersakiti, biarkan berjalan apa adanya, bila dia memang jodohmu kau dan dia akan bersatu, jangan memaksakan sebuah cinta karena cinta bukan untuk dipaksakan, cinta itu untuk di jaga nak"

"ne, appa…..gomawa ne"

********

* * *

****

Seorang namja ikan sedang tersenyum senang, layaknya orang gila membuat seorang namja evil yang melihatnya kesal, diapun menepuk pundak sang namja tampan lalu berkata.

"Hae hyung, gwanca?"

"Gwancan kyu"

"Kau kenapa sih hyung, senyam senyum sendiri dari tadi kaya orang gila?"

"Ne kyu, gila karena cinta"

"Cih…. Yang bikin gila itu bukan cinta hyung, tapi hati yang membuat cinta menjadi gila"

"Hehe…. Bener juga, tumben kata – katamu benar kyu"

"Maksudmu apa Hae Hyung?"

"Gak ada hehe….."

"Apa yang membuat mu bahagia seperti ini?"

"Aku menemukan sang putri, dan akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat ini kyu"

"MWO? Hyung becanda kan? Siapa yeoja malang itu hyung?

PLETAK

"Apppoooo hyungggg, kenapa memukulku?"

"Gak sopan kamu, justru dia yeoja sempurna yang mendapatkan nanja yang tidak sempurna sepertiku

"Jangan merendah lah hyung, namja yang tidak sempurna mendapatkan yeoja sempurna bukanya itu saling melengkapi?"

"….."

"Chukae ne Hae hyung…. Aku saja iri denganmu"

"Gimana kau tak iri, dekat sama yeoja ajah tak mau, di depan orang kau sok angku dan dingin, gimana mau laku"

"Aku yakin hyung, akan mendapatkan hati yeoja itu….. dan dia akan putus dengan kekasihnya"

"Yeoja yang mana maksudmu Kyu?"

Kyu tak menjawab pertanyaan hae hanya memberikan smrink andalanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan hae yang ngomel – ngomel.

**Author Curcol**

**Mian kalau pendek lagi, dan mian alurnya gak jelas lompat - lompat, Ri hanya menuangkan apa yang ada diotak saja selebihnya hubungan jungmin dan kyumin next chapt... mian kalo bingung dan bosan. dan minta ide buat pasangan jungomo reader?**

**mau balas review dari.**

**dewi. : gomawa dah review cingu**

**Song Hye Hoon : MinHyun, Minren? itu pasanganya ren ne cingu aduh maaf kalo gak updet dengan couple di nuest hehe, ntar di tampung dulu idenya ne cingu.**

**18thOfMay : Heheh iya cingu emang alurnya kaya gitu, sesuai yang ada diotak ajah, apa lagi yg ini hehe gomawa dh review**

** : aku dah banca cingu review cingu di 2 ff ku itu, coba cingu cek inbox deh udh aku bales lewat inbox dan lagi, belom tau jungmo mau di pasangin dengan siapa ada ide? haha kalo hampir sama aku gak tau yangdon't judge a book from it's cover maksudnya ini tapi yah otaknya malah jauh dari harapan hehe... aduh yang adat jawa itu pas ngetik kepleset hehe jadi ketulis deh. madam itu sejak awal aku gak memikirkan tokohnya siapa hanya madam saja hehe, kalau baik mungkin aku agak bosan ajah dengan mucikari jahat dan kejam hehe, dan heechul oppa punya peran lain di sini, biasalah umma kyu hehe. cingu kalau mau nanya atau pengen ngobrol sama Ri via inbox ajah, aku pasti akan balas kok ^^ gomawa ne udh review**

**lanjut atau tidak neh? gomawa ne yang sudah review masukan dan semangat buat RI ^^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Previous Chapter_**

_"Yeoja yang mana maksudmu Kyu?"_

_Kyu tak menjawab pertanyaan hae hanya memberikan smrink andalanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan hae yang ngomel – ngomel._

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

********

* * *

****

**Chapter 11**

2 minggu kemudian pasangan HaeHyuk menikah, memang tidak besar – besaran atas permintaan hyukkie. Sungmin dan jungmo datang serta kyuhyun. Suasana canggung antara sungmin dan kyuhyun….. bukan kyu namanya bila dia tidak bisa berakting, dia bersikap seorlah – olah tidak terjadi apa – apa.

"Hyukkie, hae chukkae ne, semoga kalian langgeng"

"Gomawa sungmin eonnie, jungmo oppa"

"Ne, gomawa noona, hyung…"

Saat sungmin dan jungmo sedang berbicang – bincang dengan HaeHyuk, kyuhyun menyelak obrolan mereka sambil mendorong sungmin.

"Hyung….Noona, chukkae ne….. noona ati – ati sama ikan amis satu ini ne"

_Menyebalkan sekali sih nie namja, gak pernah ngerasaain sepatu melayang kali yah._

"Ne gomawa Kyu….."

"Hey evil apa maksudmu hah?"

"Tak ada, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ne"

_Dasar kalo setan emang gitu datangnya cepat, hilangnya cepat pula. Hah….. maunya dia apa sih menyebalkan._

"Noona gwanca?"

"Gwancana Hae….. aku dan jungmo kesana dulu ne"

"Ne, Eonnie/ noona"

Skip Time

Akhirnya acara selesai Pasangan HaeHyuk sudah berada di dalam kamar mereka.

"Baby….."

"Ne, Hae?"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu" Hae menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Hyukkie.

"Apa Ini cagi?"

"Lihat saja"

Hyukkie pun membuka tampaklah sebuah linger seksi berwarna hitam menerwang, hyukkie pun bertanya.

"Ini untukku hae?"

"Ne, baby….. pakailah…. Aku ingin melihat tubuhmu yang seksi dalam balutan linger ini, pasti kau terlihat sangat hot baby"

"Prevet…"

"Ne, Baby….. tapi kau suka kan"

"Ne aku suka Hae yang prevet ataupun tidak buatku kau tetap pangeranku"

Setelah itu tak perlu ditanya mereka melakukan apa? Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri. Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan ini menuju pasangan JungMin, di mana Jungmo sedang mengantarkan sang kekasih ke apartemenya, dia juga akan membantu kekasihnya membereksan barang – barang karena sang kekasih akan pindah kerumah keluarga angkatnya. Jungmo pun berkata kepada sungmin.

"Chagi, kau keteraluan….. kau tidak ingin pindah ketempatmu tapi kau menerima tawaran, appa dan umma angkatmu untuk tinggal bersama mereka"

"Oppa…. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, kalau kita ini yeoja dan namja tak pantas tinggal bareng, lagian aku tak tega menolak mereka oppa…..jangan merajuk ah oppa tak tampan kalau merajuk"

"Ne, mianhe cagi…"

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi hingga. Jungmo memangil sungmin.

"Mini cagi…."

"Mmm….waeo oppa?"

Sungmin berhenti dari kegiatanya, dan memutar tubuhnya kearah jungmo, jungmo mendekati sungmin untuk menciumnyasayangnya, sungmin menghindar dan berkata.

"Oppa…. Tolong ambilkan lakban yang ada di meja makan"

"Ne chagi…."

_Mianhe oppa….aku tak pantas dapat ciuman itu….._

_Chagi….waeo? kenapa kau menghindar? Apakah aku salah?_

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan hingga barang- barang selesai di kemas dan di bawa kemobil jungmo. Jungmo mengantarkan sungmin kerumah orangtua angkatnya di daerah gangnam. Setelah sampai.

"Oppa…..gomawa…..sudah mengantarkanku"

"Ne, cagi, sudah tugasku sebagai kekasihmu…apa tidak berat cagi? Perlu aku bantu?"

"Aniya oppa, ini tidak berat, bawan mini kan gak banyak"

"Baiklah….oppa pulang dulu ne, cagi"

"Ne, oppa…..hati – hati ne di jalan"

"Ne, cagi sarange…."

"Nado oppa"

Setelah sungmin masuk kedalam rumah, barulah jungmo menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari rumah itu.

Sementara itu kyu yang baru saja sampai dirumah, dibuat bingung, karena tak biasanya rumahnya ramai, hingga dia masuk.

"Kyunnieeee….. kau sudah pulang? Sini kemari nak"

"Ne, umma….."

_tumben ne nenek sihir manis banget pasti ada apa – apanya, appa udah kasih umma obat belum? Anakmu ini takut appa._

Setelah itu kyu pun mendekati sang umma, cho heechul langsung menarik anaknya duduk, dan berkata.

"Kyu perkenalkan dirimu."

"Naneum Cho kyuhyun imnida"

"ah… anakmu tampan sekali chuille….. kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ne, sudah malam"

Setelah itu sang tamu pergi menyisahkan sang anak dan umma yang baru saja kembali setelah mengantarkan tamunya.

"Nugu umma?"

"Shin Chanming dan istrinya Shin luhan dan anak mereka yang cantik Shin hongki, bagaimana menurutmu Hongki nak?"

"Biasa saja umma"

"Hongki akan umma tunangkan denganmu kyu"

"Mwo? Andweeee umma, aku tak mau"

_Nah bener kan pasti ujung – ujungnya begini huh…..parah deh_

"GAK ADA PENOLAKAN, KAMU TAK PERNAH MEMBAWA YEOJA KEPADA UMMA, JADI UMMA PUTUSKAN MENUNANGKANMU, kyunnie cagiiiiii"

_Bila umma berkata seperti itu bikin merinding, kok appa bisa betah sih?_

"N….Ne umma, Kyu ngerti, tapi kyu tetap tak mau ditunangkan"

"KALAU BEGITU BAWA YEOJACINGUMU KEPADA UMMA,ARRA?"

"Nd….Nde umma….."

Setelah itu Heechul meninggalkan ruangan entah kemana, sementara kyu jatuh terduduk dengan pemikiranya.

_Haduh…..matilah…..gimana bawanya mini ke hadapan umma? Uhhhh ayolah cho kyuhyun berpikir….. kau pasti bisa mendapatkan sungmin._

********

* * *

****

Sejak Jungmo mengatarkan sungmin kerumah orang tuanya, mereka tak bertemu Jungmo sibuk dengan kerjaanya dan sungmin sibuk dengan cafenya, sejak dia diangkat anak oleh pasangan kim, Yesung appa jarang sekali ke MR café, dia mempercayakan café itu kepada sungmin. Saat sungmin sedang melayani tamu, dari meja tak jauh darinya ada pembicaraan yang tak mengenakan.

"hey…. Lihat deh yeoja itu….."

"Yang cantik itu?"

"Ne,yeoja cantik yang tinggal di daerah kumuh tempat pelacuran, tapi jangan terpengaruh pada wajahnya, wajahnya memang cantik tapi hatinya busuk"

"Jinjaa? Memang kenapa?"

"Pemilik Café ini ajhussi tampan itu, dia menggankat yeoja itu anak, dan sekarang café ini dipercayakan oleh dia"

"Oh yah….ih gak nyangka yah cantik – cantik seperti itu"

"Ne, pake pelet apa yah?"

"Mungkin dengan tubuhnya kali yah….hiiiii serem"

Obrolan yang tidak bisa dikatakan berbisik, karena nyatanya sungmin dapat mendengarnya, Ji young, hyorin dan jay mendekati sungmin dan berkata.

"Eonnie Gwanca?"

"Gwancana Hyorin-ah"

"Tak usah didengar obrolan mereka noona, obrolan jahat seperti itu pantasnya di tempat sampah" jay mengatakan itu dengan volume suara yang lumayan kencang, menyebabkan para pengosip berkasak kusuk tak senang malah semangkin parah mengatai sungmin. Dan sungmin hanya menjawab.

"Biarkan saja, jay…. Kita hidup tak sendiri, dan kita hidup tak selamanya mendengat yang baik – baik, obrolan jahat ada dimana mana, bila kita tidak seperti yang mereka katakana kenapa harus sewot, dan lagi, biarkan mereka bilang apa, karena yang mereka bilang tak ada buktinya."

"Ne, noona….."

Dan orang – orang itu kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

"Café ini mustinya ganti nama jadi Nude café"

"hahah benar tuh"

Tanpa mereka sadari.

BRAK.

"Noona…..kalau ngomong dipikir dulu, jangan asal nuduh, dan lagi KALIAN TAK PUNYA KACA YAH? PENAMPILAN KALIAN SEPERTI APA? SEPERTI KALIAN YEOJA BAIK – BAIK SAJA NOONA, PAKAIANNYA SAJA SEPERTI PELACUR, MASA MENGATAI PELACUR PADAHAL DIRINYA PELACUR?"

Setelah Kyu ngomong gitu para yeoja yang ngomongin kyu lari ngibrit meninggalkan café, dengan sumpah serapahnya, kyu pun mendekati sungmin dan membawanya keluar dari café, meninggalkan Jiyong, Hyorin dan Jay yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutanya. Hingga akhirnya Hyorin lah yang sadar lebih dulu dan berkata.

"WOOW…kereennnn….."

"Nde….Noona….keren…."

Ah sudah lah mari kita tinggalkan 3 orang yang masih terkagum – kagum tak jelas, mari mengikuti kemana Kyu membawa sungmin. Dan ternyata kyu membawa sungmin ke taman.

"Kyuuu….kenapa sih kau suka menariku seenak jidatmu itu?"

Kyu menarik sungmin kedalam pelukanya, sungmin pun membrontak.

"Kyuuuu lepasssss, apa – apan sih kau…"

"Ani, Menangislah….. "

"Shiro, aku tak akan menangis, hal itu sudah biasa untukku"

"Menangislah min, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk terlihat baik – baik saja, kau tak baik – baik saja"

"Hiks…..Hiks….kenapa kyu….kenapa"

"…"

Selama hampir 1 jam tak ada obrolan, hanya suara tangis sungmin yang tedengar. Hingga akhirnya sungmin berhenti menangis.

"Gomawa ne, Kyu…."

"Ne….Mininin"

"aish panggilan apa itu?"

"Panggilan sayangku untukmu min"

DEG

DEG

_Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku? Kenapa bila denganya aku bisa menangis sesuka hatiku? Dan kenapa bila denganya aku merasakan kenyamanan, kenapa bila dengan jungmo aku tak seperti ini?_

"Cih….seenakmu memanggil, panggil aku noona, karena aku lebih tua darimu cho kyuhyun"

"Shiro…. Memangnya umurmu berapa?"

"25, jadi kau panggil aku Noona, arra?"

"Ne noona…."

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan antara mereka, mata mereka seperti terkunci saling menatap hingga.

CUP~

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan biasa, menjadi sebuah lumatan dan hisapan, tak jarang tangan kyu bergeliriya di tubuh sungmin, sungmin yang menikmati ciuman itu sadar, dan mencoba mendorong kyu sekuat tenaga, mencoba melepas dan membrontak, hingga sebuah suara mengelegar menghentikan aksi cho kyuhyun.

"YAK CHO KYUHYUN….. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? MAU MEMPERKOSA? PULANG SEKARANG, dan kau yeoja manis, maaf kelakuan anak ajhumma ne?"

"Yeobo….tenang lah, ini tempat ummu"

"Tapi Hannie anak kita ini kelewata…"

"Ne, Heenim…. Aku tau….. mianhe noona sekali lagi, atas kelakuan anak kami, annyong"

Sungmin yang masih kaget dengan kejadian barusan hanya bisa mengangguk tanda mengiyakan kata – kata heechul dan hankyung. Setelah itu heechul mendekati kyu menjewer telingganya dan menariknya membawanya ke mobil dan meninggalkan sungmin di taman.

_Pasangan yang aneh, dan keluarga yang aneh hiii mengerikan….. pangeran evil tunduk dengan ummanya, keajaiban….. tapi ciuman tadi begitu berbeda…. Aduh sungmin sadarlah kau sudah memiliki jungmo._

**Author Curcol**

**Bingung mau nulis apa hehe, mian kalau ada Shin chanmin, luhan dan berakhir dengan anaknya hongki, benar2x tidak pas aneh? emang mianhe, dan mian kalau Author sudah Mengobrak abrik pasangan2x di boyband, dan kenapa ada hongki? diawal si kepengen yoseob, tapi lebih manis hongki ah dr yoseob hehe jangan marah ne itu menurut Ri loh, gak ada maksud juga**

**lanjut atau tidak neh? gomawa ne yang sudah review masukan dan semangat buat RI ^^ **


	13. Chapter 13

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sanagt kotor. **

********

* * *

****

**Chapter 12**

"CHO KYUHYUN….APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI? APA APPA DAN UMMA PERNAH MENGAJARKANMU BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU?"

"aku hanya menciumnya saja umma, lagian aku tak melakukan apa – apa kepadanya, umma tak penah mengajarkanku"

"HANYA MENCIUM? KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMPERKOSANYA KYU….. AIGOOOO, LALU KENAPA KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU"

"Molla….. aku hanya mengikuti umma dan appa saja bila di kamar…. Aku pikir itu mengasikan" jawab kyu dengan polos.

DONG

_Anak ini berbahaya, hannie…kita harus berhati – hati bila kita melakukan "itu"_

_Ne, heenim….. kita harus berhati hati._

Seakan – akan ada kontak batin diantara mereka, seketika pasangan HanChul couple terdiam karena perkataan polos anaknya, seperti di hajar dengan palu, akhirnya hankyung berkata.

"Tapi…..itu tak boleh nak, apa lagi kalian belum menikah….."

"Ne, appa….. aku akan menikah denganya secepatnya, tak peduli dia mau atau gak"

PLETAK

"apppoooo ummma"

"PABOOO… jangan seenaknya ngajak anak orang nikah, siapa nama yeoja manis itu kyu"

_Hah umma…..ujung – ujungnya pasti begini, susah yah punya umma yang gak bisa lihat yang manis - manis._

"Namanya Lee Sungmin umma"

"Lee sungmin? Nama keluarganya?"

"Molla…"

"ajak dia kemari kyu, umma ingin bertemu"

"Sekarang umma?"

"Besok, YA SEKARANG DONG CHO KYUHYUN….ISHHHH"

"ne umma"

Tanpa di perintah 2x dan dari pada kena pukul lagi, kyu langsung ngibrit menuju mobilnya, dan menuju MR café untuk membawa sungmin. Sesampainya di café, ternyata ada appa dan umma kim. Sungmin yang melihat kedatangan kyu berkata,

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?"

"Cagi…. Jangan galak gitu dong, siapa dia cagi?"

"Naneum Cho Kyuhyun imnida, ajhumma, ajusshi pinjam sungmin sebentar ne?"

"Ne, yang lama juga tak apa – apa kok kyu"

"umma….."

_Umma kenapa umma kenapa? Masa aku harus digiring sama evil ini lagi? Huhu absurd sekali hariku ini._

"heheh….have fun cagi….."

"Annyong ajhumma,ajhussi"

"Pay pay appa, umma….. kyu bisa pelan – pelan gak sih?"

Setelah itu sungmin dimasukan kedalam mobil dan kyu masuk kedalam mobil setelahnya, dia menjalankan mobil dengan ngebut, membuat sungmin kesal.

"Kyu kita mau kemana sebenarnya, dan tak bisa kah kau menyetir dengan santai? Aku masih belum mau mati muda kyu"

"Ke rumahku, Umma ingin bertemu denganmu, aku membawanya santai kok"

"MWO? Kenapa ajhumma ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Molla….."

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kediaman cho hankyung, kyu menarik sungmin masuk kedalam rumah.

"UMMAAAA…"

PLETAK

"Apoooo umma sakittt"

"Gak usah teriak – teriak kyu, umma tak budek, ada apa sih?"

"ini umma, aku sudah membawa sungmin kemari"

"Ha? Hahaha…..hahaha….. anak umma lucu sekali benar – benar di bawa, padahal umma hanya bercanda tadi"

_Isshhhh nenek sihir sialan…..dikerjain lagi deh…..huhuh nasib…_

"Hais…..ummaaa…."

"Kyeptoooo….. namamu sungmin ne?"

"Ne, Ajhumma….."

"Nama Orang tuamu?"

"Lee Junsoo dan Lee kangin, ajhumma"

"Kata Kyu kau tinggal dengan orang tua angkatmu, dimana orang tua kandungmu?"

_Ish…. Kapan aku memberitahu umma, pasti deh umma cari tau sendiri kebiasaan_

"Ne, ajhumma, orang tua kandungku sudah meninggal"

"MWO….jinjaaa?"

_Umma ada apa sih? Aneh banget?_

"Ne, Ajhumma"

_Aneh…_

Heechul pun memeluk sungmin dengan tiba – tiba lalu menangis, membuat kyu dan sungmin bingung, hingga hankyung pun datang dan bertanya.

"Heenim, wae? kenapa kau menangis?"

Heechul pun langsung melepaskan sungmin dan memeluk hankyung dan berkata.

"Hannie….hiks….hiks…..Junsoo eonnie….hiks…."

"Waeyo dengan Junsoo noona Heenim?"

"Mereka sudah meninggal hiks….hiks…huaaaaaa"

_Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Aneh… kenapa ajhumma dan ajhussi tau tentang umma?_

_Umma kenapa sih? Drama lagi ne?_

"mianhe ajhumma, dan ajhussi….. apa kalian mengenal umma dan appa ku?"

"Ne, kami kenal….. Junsoo Noona dan Kanginie….. senior dan junior kami di senior high school dulu, setelah lulus kami tak pernah bertemu lagi, tapi kami pernah berjanji 1 hal…. Dan semoga kali ini ajhumma bisa menepatinya. Dan kebetulan sekalin sungmini adalah calon menantu idaman ajhumma"

"HA? Maksud ajhumma"

Heechul tak menjawab malah pergi berkata kepada kyu…..

"Kyu, antarkan sungmin sudah malam, tak baik anak gadis pulang malam….. mini sering main kemari ne"

"Ah…ne ajhumma"

Setelah itu sungmin diantarkan kyuhyun pulang, sesampainya dirumah kyu mengantar sungmin hingga depan rumah, sungmin kaget karena jungmo sedang berdiri menunggu di depan rumah sungmin, kyu pun berkata.

"Minimin…. Aku pulang dulu ne, annyong"

"Ne, kyu….."

Setelah itu kyu masuk kedalam mobilnya kyu memberikan smrink andalanya kepada jungmo, dan langsung tancap gas meninggalkan JungMin. Tak ada pembicaraan hingga.

"Chagi/Oppa"

"Kau dulu saja cagi….."

"Kenapa oppa ada di sini? Kenapa tak masuk?"

"Ani aku menunggumu, lagian aku baru saja datang kok"

"Oh…. Dan apa yang mau oppa katakana?"

"Kenapa kau pulang denganya?"

"Ummanya ingin bertemu denganku oppa"

"apa hubunganya dengan ummanya?"

"Ummanya sahabat baik appa dan umma semasa senior high school dulu."

"Ooooo"

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu, hingga hal yang sama kembali terulang.

"Oppa/ Cagi"

"oppa dulu saja"

"Saranghe cagi….. tapi…. Sepertinya kita tak berhasil ne, apakah kau akan marah bila oppa memutuskan hubungan ini? Bukan salahmu, hanya saja oppa merasakan 2 minggu ini dan barusan saja, oppa sadar hatimu memang tak akan pernah untukku dan 2 minggu hatimu sudah milik yang lain, dan orang itu sangat beruntung….. mianhe mian"

"Mianhe oppa, mian tak bisa mencintai oppa, mian aku hanya bisa merasa nyaman kepada oppa tak lebih… dan siapa yang maksud oppa beruntung?"

Jungmo hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau, jangan menutup hatimu ne, kalau begitu oppa balik dulu ne?"

"Hati – hati oppa"

Setelah itu jungmo meninggalkan sungmin, pertemuan terakhir mereka dengan hubungan yang tak lagi berjalan.

**Author Curcol**

**Jungmin putus apakah readers happy? Ri sedih... Next chapt final storynya hehe... pasti pada bosenkan mangkanya next chapter bakalan ending**

**lanjut atau tidak neh? gomawa ne yang sudah review masukan dan semangat buat RI ^^ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Lotus**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre: Romance / Drama/ Hurt**

**Cast: JungMin, KyuMin, HaeHyuk**

**Other Cast**

**Warning: GS, ooc, typos, gaje, aneh, alur gak nyambung mungkin.**

**Summary: walaupun aku hidup dilingkungan yang kotor. Akan tetapi aku akan tetap akan hidup dengan anggun disana, walaupun lingkungan di sekelilingku ingin merusaku, tetap aku lah yang menentukan kualitas hidupku sendiri. Mau disepertikan apa aku nantinya. Dengan kondisi yang seperti apapun, walapun sangat kotor sekalipun, dan orang-orang akan menggap aku tidak berharga dan kotor. Yang tidak pantas untuk diraih karena demikian kotornya hidupku. Seperti bunga Lotus mempunyai bunga yang sangat indah dan bersih, berbeda jauh dengan lingkungan tempat dia hidup yang sangat kotor. **

********

* * *

****

**Chapter 13**

**Author POV**

Hampir sebulan sudah sungmin dan jungmo putus, dan mereka tak pernah bertemu lagi, sedangkan kyu semangkin gencar mendapatkan hati sungmin. Seperti saat ini kyu sedang mengganggu sungmin.

"Minnnnn"

"Panggil aku noona kyu….aku lebih tua darimu"

"Nooaaaa….."

"apa sih kyu brisik"

Kyu tak berhenti begitu saja dia tetap merengek dan menggangu sungmin, sementara Kim umma dan Kim appa hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan manja kyu. Dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Nooonaaaaaa…..Saranghae"

"jangan bercada kyu….. itu kata yang tak boleh kau umbar sebarangan"

"Min Noonaaaaa"

PLETAK

"Apoooo noona, kenapa memukulku….."

"Mwo? Siapa yang memukulmu? Dari tadi kan aku di sini kyu?"

"Kan tak mungkin setan yang memukulku noonaaaaa"

PLETAK

"ANAK KURANG AJAR SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD SETAN?"

" ? sejak kapan di situ?"

"sejak kau menganggu sungmini kyu, kau itu tak cocok merengek kyu sadar lah kau itu sudah tua…."

"Yang pasti aku belum setua umma…"

"Apa kyu?"

"Aniyo umma….."

"Umma kenapa ada di sini?"

"Jelas untuk menemui sungmini, gak mungkin kan untuk menemuimu?"

"Huh….."

"Ada apa Ajhumma mencariku?"

"ingin memberitahumu tentang perjanjian antara ummamu dan ajhumma"

"baiklah kalau begitu ajhumma, kita ngobrol di dalem saja, skalian aku kenalkan dengan appa dan umma ku

"dan kau kyu tetap di sini, gak boleh ikut"

"Umaaaaaaa"

Sungmin dan heechul masuk kedalam ruang karyawan dimana sudah ada appa dan umma kim, sementara kyu hanya bisa pasrah karena rengekanya tak di dengar oleh sang umma.

"Umma,appa kenaklan ini umma kyu dan dia sahabat appa dan umma kandungku"

"Nanenum Cho Heechul inmida"

"Kim Yesung dan ini istri saya kim ryeowook, bangepta noona"

"ada apa eonnie datang kemari?"

"Ingin memberitahu kepada sungmin tentang janji antara umma sungmin dan aku"

"oh…. Kalau begitu kami permisi, karena kami tak punya andil akan hal ini"

"Justru karena kalian orang tua angkatnya, saya ingin meminta pendapat kalian"

"Kalau boleh tau apa perjanjianya ajhumma?"

"Ajhumma dan ummamu sepakat bila kita sudah memiliki anak nanti, kami akan menjodohkan kalian, kau dan kyu."

"Kalau itu mah Tanya kan saja sama sungmin, karena kami setuju – setuju saja"

Semua mata sekarang tertuju kepada sungmin, untuk minta pendapatnya.

"Aku… aku tak tahu ajhumma, berat untuk menerima pertunangan ini bila aku tak begitu mengenal kyu"

"Kalau itu keputusanmun min, ajhumma akan menunggunya, ajhumma berharap kau menjadi menantu ajhumma"

Blush

"Ajhumma bisa aja…"

"Ani, jangan panggil ajhumma, panggil umma saja"

"Tapi…."

"tak ada tapi- tapian, sungmini tinggal bilang arraso saja"

"Arraso umma"

"Bagus….."

Skip Time

Hampir satu jam sungmin, kim appa dan kim umma serta heechul umma di dalam, akhirnya mereka keluar, dan di sambut dengan senang oleh kyu, pasalnya kyu penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, akhirnya kyu mendekati heechul dan ingin bertanya, tapi belum bertanya heechul udah berkata.

"Hwaiting ne nae aegya… berjuang lah untuk dapatkan hati sungmin ne"

"Maksud umma?"

Heechul tak menjawab hanya melambai kepada kyu dan pergi meninggalkan MR café dan membuat kyu kebingungan.

Sementara di tempat lain,seeorang yeoja cantik, baru saja sampai di bandara icheon, diapun mengedarkan padanganya dan berkata dalam hati.

_Akhirnya pulang juga, kyu aku merindukanmu…aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali._

Setelah itu dia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat taksi untuk mengantarkannya entah kemana.

********

* * *

****

Sudah hampir seminggu sejak obrolan sungmin dan heechul umma, sungmin terus memikirkannya, dia sendiri ingin tau apa dia mencintai kyu atau tidak, sedangkan kyu terus saja hampir tiap hari mengganggunya dan mengatakan cinta tanpa bosan. Sungmin dan kyuhyun yang sekarang ada di taman pun bertanya.

"Kyu…"

"Ne…"

"Aniya…."

"Miin….."

"Ne kyu?"

"Saranghae"

"Wae? kenapa kau tak bosan mengatakan itu terus kyu?"

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan minimin"

"Wae?"

"Karena kau adalah sungmin, buat cho kyuhyun sungmin adalah mataharinya, buat cho kyuhyun sungmin adalah pusatnya dan buat cho kyuhyun sungmin lah yang membuat dia bertekuk lutut kepada yeoja cantk yang ada di depanya saat ini"

"Gombal…..itu tak meyakinkanku untuk menerima mu Tuan Cho"

"em…. Karena kau adalah kau, sungmin yang tegar, sungmin yang bebas, sungmin yang di cintai semua orang dan sungmin yang dicintai oleh cho kyuhyun ini."

Sungmin pun tak sanggup berkata – kata karena, sungmin sudah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan mengenai hatinya terhadap kyu….. dan jawaban kyu membuat sungmin yakin bila kyu adalah yang tepat untuknya. Tanpa aba – aba mereka berdua saling mendekat.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

Chu~

Ciuman hanya sekerdar ciuman penyalur perasaan tanpa hasrat dan tanpa lumatan, hanya saling menyatu cukup lama hingga kyu bertanya.

"Apakah itu artinya, kau menerimaku mininin?"

"Ne kyu…"

"Saranghe yonghwonie minimin ku"

"Nado saranghae Kyunnie"

Skip Time

Kyu dan sungmin pun akhirnya tak mau berlama lama dengan setatus sepasang kekasih, 2 minggu setelah mereka jadian, kyu memutuskan untuk melamar ming. Banyak tamu yang datang termasuk jungmo sang mantan kekasih sungmin.

"Min…..chukae ne….. "

"Ne, oppa gomawa ne"

"oh ya min, kenalkan ini kekasihku"

"Annyong Eonnie suzy imnida….. chukaee ne eonnie"

"Lee sungmin imnida bangetpta suzy, gomawa ne sudah datang"

"Kalau begitu oppa menyapa yang lain dulu ne ming"

"Ne, oppa"

Setelah Jungmo dan kekasihnya suzy pergi, tiba – tiba kyu memeluk sungmin dengan posesive.

Grep

"Kyu"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar ming"

"Tapi kyu….."

"Aku cemburu ming"

"Dengan jungmo?"

"….."

"Ayolah kyu….. dia hanya mantan kekasihku saja, lagian dia membawa kekasihnya kemari kok"

"Jinjaa min?"

"Ne, nama kekasihnya suzy, jadi kau tak perlu cemburu lagi kyu"

Skip Time

Pesta pertunangan telah usai, kyu pun mengantarkan sungmin pulang, sungmin menolak untuk pindah ke tempatku, alasanya karena mereka belum menikah.

Ditempat lain seorang yeoja cantik, sedang menatap sebuah foto dirinya dengan seorang namja dia pun membelai foto itu dan berkata.

_'kyu….. sekarang kau sudah jadi hebat ne, seperti impianmu dulu….. kita akan segera bertemu kyu._

Dan yeoja itu masih tetap memandangi foto dirinya dan kyu sambil meminum anggur hingga larut malam.

********

* * *

****

Keesokan harinya di tempat kerja kyu sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen penting hingga.

Krieet

TAP TAP TAP

Kyu pun berkata tanpa melepas tatapanya dari dokumen yang sedang ia tanda tangani.

"Ms Jung bisakah anda sopan mengertuk pintu sebelum masuk?"

Karena tak ada tanggapan kyu pun menegakan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang ada di depanya.

"Kau?"

"Ne, Kyu….. aku pulangggg"

Yeoja itu mendekati kyu dan duduk di pangkuan kyu dengan manja

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Pergilah tak enak bila di liat"

"Ah kyunnieee jahaatttt masa mengusir tunanganmu sendiri… aku merindukanmu kyu…."

"Siapa yang maksudmu tunangamu Hyo? Merindukanku? Setelah 5 tahun? Cih….. kau tak salah?"

"Ih….kyunnniieeee tetap saja pedas….. aku kan tunanganmu kyu… mian kalau aku pergi tak mengabarimu kyu…. Aku buru – buru"

"Buru- buru? Atau melarikan diri? Sudah lah hyo aku muak bilang saja kau kabur ke jepang untuk melarikan diri karena saat itu kau hamil bukan?"

JDER

JLEB

"Kyuniieeee kok bilang begitu sih, aku tak hamil kok"

"OH ya? Lalu seungho?"

DEG

"Se…seungho? Siapa dia kyu?"

"Ayolah….. hyo, apa kah kau tak bosan berakting seperti ini?"

"Aku tak sedang berakting kyu, dan aku tak mengenal seungho?"

Hyoyeon pun kesal, dia pun menarik kyu dan menciumnya,

Chu~

Dan tepat saat itu pintu kebuka.

"Kyunnieee~~"

Sungmin pun terpaku melihat tunanganya sedang berciuman dengan yeoja lain. Kyu pun berkata.

"Min…..bukan seperti yang kau kira min"

"Kyunnie…. Siapa dia?"

"Siapa Kau?"

"Aku? Aku Hyoyeon tunangan kyu, dan kau?"

Saat sungmin akan menjawab

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan tunangan kyu? Apakah kau hyo?"

"Ah ajhumma, annyong… hehe ne ajhumma"

"Cih… berani sekali kau… ngaca dulu kalau mau jadi tunangan kyu, lagian ajhumma sudah punya calon menantu….. dia tunangan kyu yang benar…namaya Lee sungmin"

"…."

"Ajhumma peringatkan yah hyo, menyingkir dari sini atau…..ajhumma panggilkan petugas keamanan? Kau tinggal pilih saja, dan apakah kau mau perusahaan appamu ajhumma hancurkan? Oh ya jadi yeoja jangan kegatelan yah…. Ajhumma tau kok kau sudah punya anak bernama kai bukan? Dan suami bernama seung? Seungho… "

Setelah itu hyo pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan menghentak –hentakan kaki sambil marah – marah, meninggalkan heechul yang hanya bisa geleng – geleng, dan kyu menatap sungmin memelas.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

_Sialan nenek sihir sialan….. selamanya kyu adalah miliku, bukan yeoja bernama sungmin._

Kembali lagi bersama ibu anak dan menantu, heechul pun berkata kepada sungmin.

"Mini cagi, jangan salah paham ne….. yeoja tadi bukan siapa – siapa kyu, hanya yeoja gila yang tak punya malu…kalau begitu umma tinggal ne, annyong"

Tanpa menjawab kata – kata heechul umma, sungmin hanya diam masih dengan tatapan yang sama ke pada kyu. Kyu pun berkata.

"Cagi….. apakah kau marah?"

"….."

"cagi…. Aku mohon…. Dia bukan siapa – siapa ku, seperti yang umma bilang"

"….."

"cagi, itu kesalah pahaman, dia yang menciumku….."

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut sungmin hingga.

"Hiks…..hiks….mian kyu….. aku hanya takut kehilangan mu hiks…. Aku takut kau mengecewakanku…."

Grep

Kyu pun memeluk sungmin dan berkata.

"Ani, aku tak akan menyia – nyiakan kebahagiaanku sendiri, kebahagianku itu kamu ming, dan aku tak akan membuatmu kecewa."

"Jinjaaa kyu"

"Ne, baby… bagaima kalau kita jalan – jalan di taman?"

"Ayo kyu….."

Sungmin dan kyu pun berjalan – jalan di taman, tanpa mereka bedua sadari sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang kearah mereka bedua, lebih tepatnya kearah sungmin.

CKITTTT

BRAKKKKK

"Miniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i…."

_Hahaha mati kau yeoja sialannnn… kyu adalah miliku, dan selamanya tak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku."_

Omake

Seorang yeoja kecil sedang berteriak manja.

"appaaa….. ayooooo nanti telambat loooo"

"Ne cagi….sabar ne?"

"Aniyo… Ummaaaaa….. appa lama neh….."

"aigooooo cucu helmonie tak sabaran sekali…."

"Siapa dulu Kyunaaaa….. "

"Ne, kyuna yang cantik sabar ne…"

"Appa Kyuhyun appa"

"Ne, cagi?"

"Kyuna sayang sama appa"

"Appa juga sayang sama kyuna"

"Kyuna hanya sayang sama appa ne? umma tidak sayang"

"Tentu saja kyuna sangat sayang sungmin umma… Kyuna kan anak umma yang paling cantik"

"Ne, tapi cantikan ummamu sayang"

"Appaaaa… Huaaaa ummmaaaa….appaa jahat"

"Kekeke….. umma cantik, anaknya juga cantik dong masa anaknya ganteng"

"Umma…..gendongg"

"Ani….. kyuna appa gendong saja ne, kasian ummamu"

"Ne, appa….kajja kita pergi "

"Ne, Kyu….. aku tak mau datang terlambat di pernikahan jungmo"

"Baiklah tuan putri…. Min, letakan tanganmu di pundaku, dan jalan hati hati ne….."

Sungmin mengalami tabrak lari dan mengalami kebutaan, sedangkan si penabrak hyeoyeon di masukan penjara, 2 tahun mereka menikah sungmin melahirkan seorang bayi yeoja yang sama cantik denganya pernama cho kyuna, sekarang kyuna sudah berumur 5 tahun. Dan mereka hidup layaknya keluarga bahagia.

**The End**

**Author Curcol**

**Chapt akhir aneh? ending yang gak banget? ne mian Ri udh gak bisa mikir lagi, dan untuk terakhir kalinya Ri buat tokoh jahat entah kenapa dengan member snsd ini doyan banget peran jahat...dan maaf kalau endingnya sungmin buta jangan rajam ri ne karena cuman itu yang ada diotak ri**

**sebelumnya mau review dulu**

**HachiBabyMinnie: iya cingu, soalnya siwon kalo kelamaan cerita ini tambaha aneh, ini ajah udh aneh banget, gak ada cingu asal ajah nulis tentang janur kuning heheh...mian kalo kecepetan soalnya ri gak bisa bikin alur lambat takut nanti bosen, soal madam dari awal buat gak mastiin siapa tokohnya just madam saja.**

**dewi. : gomawa cingu udh review**

** : haha gak pd aku pake namaku jadi cast, itu udh ada pasangan jungmo, aneh sih kalo di singkat hehe...haha iya keluarga iblis bener tuh sayangnya hangeng oppa terlalu angel, minho dan taemin udh keluar di awal cingu, ne gomawa di koreksi cingu hehe iya aku salah,**

**Liu HeeHee: lupa cingu mianhe, gomawa reviewnya :)**

**paprikapumpkin: ne itu punya anak dan end tapi mian kalo endingnya aneh...**

** gomawa ne yang sudah review masukan dan semangat buat RI ^^ **


End file.
